Fixing the pain to find love again SOA
by iappledarby
Summary: I don't own these Characters, they are Kurt Sutter and FOX. Set in season 6, what if Jax got Tara off the charges and she and the boys moved to Oregon in Gemma's dad house. How the find their way back. this is my second fanfiction writing two at one time
1. Chapter 1

Tara drove around Charming for hours, trying to decide what to do. She had given up everything for Jax only to find him in Diosa with some whore. Tara contemplated calling Patterson and making a deal that would give her and her boys their freedom. She thought about running away but decided that she wanted to leave Charming on her on accord not running all her life. So she drove to the hospital to talk to Margaret. Tara walked in and sat down, Margaret was happy to see her but still very scared from the last foiled plan.

Tara: what if I could beat the case, do I have a chance at getting my license back and practicing somewhere else.

Margaret: There is a possibility but that would take a lot of time and someone would have to take a chance on you and the medical board would have to approve it. I just don't see me being able to hire you back.

Tara: I know but can you check into this for me, Do you know anyone crazy enough to give me that kind of a chance?

Margaret: Tara your not going to run are you. I have a close friend in Oregon he runs a children's clinic, he owes me a favor. I could give him a call. Tara I have to know you are serious this time, we have been her before. I need to know these charges will be cleared.

Tara: Thanks, make the call. I will get back to you.

Tara walked in the house, to find Jax sitting on the bed with his bag. Jax looked up at her but didn't say anything. Tara sat down on the floor with tears in her eyes.

Tara: Jax, I'm sorry for what I did, I love you, I love everything about you but I can't do this anymore. I love the boys too much to continue to stay in this cycle of violence. I don't want them to turn into what you have turn into. I have tried to see what you see, but all I see is the lies, violence, and how it has changed you. You promised me you were going to get them out, to break the cycle. I see the struggle in you, your confliction every day. I am losing myself, we are lost, I fear we are becoming the two people we hated the most. I have sacrificed everything for you, I cry daily, and you well you sleep with whores and porn stars. Its okay, I give up, you can have the girls, the club and whatever else you want. All I ask is for my boys, I ask for the chance to give them a choice at the life they want to choose, a childhood either of us never had filled with parks, baseball games, reading at night. I need you to do whatever it is that you do and get me clear of these charges. Margaret may have a way to get my license back. I need you to let me and the boys go. I want to go to Oregon and I could stay in your grandfather's house and the boys and I could start over. You, Gemma, the club would know where we were and could visit anytime, I just can't do this anymore. I don't want to hurt and I am tired of you hurting me. Please Jax, you owe me this.

Jax: I never forced my life on you, you came back to me, you are a part of me, you always have been. I understand why you did what you did, I am just sorry being with me took you to that place. I love you and the boys more than anything in this world, everything I do is for my boys. I never meant to hurt you, and I am sorry I have. Please Tara, let me make this right, your place is with me, I can take care of us. I am sorry.

Tara: then leave, come with me, let's start over

Jax: Tara you know, I can't and why

Tara: Here we are in the same place we were when we were 19 but this time we have two precious little boys to think about.

Jax: is that what you really want?

Tara: Yes it is

Jax: Just give me a chance, let me fix this with the case and then we can talk about everything else. Tara please

Tara: Okay

Tara and Jax spent the night talking about all the things, they had done to each other. All the secrets all the lies and what they wanted to learn, where they saw their lives in ten years. Jax agreed to fix the case and let Tara move to Oregon into his grandfather's home. There Tara and the boys were still close but far enough not to be affected by the violence. Tara could monitor Jax's grandfather and get a fresh start. Tara agreed that let the move be temporary, to allow Jax to turn the club around, not to divorce Jax and move back once Jax got everything in order. Tara and Jax both knew they loved each other and honestly couldn't see being happy without the other. Jax lay awake that night thinking of a plan to set Tara free of the charges, a plan that would also give the cops someone to blame for the guns and keep his club in tack.

The next day Jax met with the guys, Unser and surprisingly Loman to come up with a plan that would get the charge dismissed for Tara. Jax made the guys keep all of this between them and nothing would be told to Gemma or Nero. On top of a plan to kill clay and Galen, they would break Clay out of prison as planned for Galen. Then double cross Galen and Clay killing them both with of Tru IRA Conner Malone. Before this can happen Jax, Unser and the guys come up with a plan to destroy the evidence against Tara and change witness testimony. Jax forces Sheriff Eli to help as Jax has Juice make up a tape of him asking Jax to help him bring his wife murderer to justice and he would give him the RICO informant that was giving away SAMCRO secrets. Juice was more than willing to help to get back in good with the club. With all in place Loman is able to find the judge presiding over Tara court hearing. Jax used some of the Diosa girls to ensure that the Judge would declare a miss trial and move trial date up before the club was schedule to break Clay out of prison. The following week everything came into play. Sheriff Elie was successful and getting all the evidence against Tara to Jax in turn for the tape implicating him. Together Jax and Sheriff Eli destroyed the tape, the cross used to kill the nurse, the medical order forms that Tara had filled out, the prison log of Otto seeing Tara, and testimony from the guards. Jax had already enlisted August Marks to pay off guards to change their stories just in case. True to his word the Judge moved the case up fearing a tape of him having sex with two prostitutes would surface. The day of the trial Loman and Tara new attorney came together in the court room. ADA Patterson scrambled as she was at a lost and livid for how the evidence disappeared, she called Sheriff Eli multiple times, who made his secretary tell her he was in a meeting with the mayor forcing her to ask the Judge for more time as well as to open an investigation into who could have taken all the case documents. The judge was not hearing it and declared a mistrial and apologized on behalf of the state. With that Tara was free, Tara begin to cry because she never imagine Jax would be able to pull it off. She felt even guiltier for not turning to Jax in the first place. Jax was able to get the Judge, Eli and prison staff to write letter in Tara's defense to the medical board. Those letter along with letter from Magaret and other Doctor's the medical board decided to reinstate Tara's doctor license provisionally under certain conditions. Tara didn't care she was back practicing medicine and felt like a little part of herself was coming back.

Days later after the trial and medical board meeting Tara thanked Jax for all he had done and again apologized for lying and hurting him. Jax feeling like a part of that was his doing begin to tell Tara his plan for clay and to ends SAMCRO with guns.

Jax: Babe everything is going to be okay now, we can start over fresh. We can be a family, you don't have to leave.

Tara: I wish it was that simple, but the truth is we have a long way to go, the provision of license is that I work under Dr. Molten in Oregon, plus this thing with the club will not be easy and you know that. I cant stand to see any more bloodshed. That doesn't mean I want a divorce but I need time without Gemma's interference. But with me being away I don't expect you to comply with our marriage, it seems hard enough for you to do when I am here.

Jax: I guess I deserve that, I just want a chance. Abel doctors are here, the school you like is here, just give me time to make this right.

Tara: how about I and the kids go to Oregon now and I start working. I will keep Abel enrolled in the school here and if by the end of summer things have changed I promise we will come back. I won't change any of the kid's doctors or the school I want Abel to go to. I just need a break from all this a break from the sadness, your mom, the stigma that is following because of what happen at the jail.

With sadness Jax says he understands, as Tara begins to pack her and the kids bags. Jax looks up and asks Tara not to take all the stuff, it would make the house feel empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A part of Tara was happy Jax was so sad, maybe he felt how she felt when she saw him with Collette or the porn whore Ima. But a part of her was sad, she wanted Jax to leave with her, she wanted her whole family, her husband, the man she loved since she was 16. She wanted desperately to kiss him and hold him and tell him she would wait forever it that's what it took for him to leave.

Jax felt so defeated he had begun to accomplish everything the club needed with the charges gone from Tara and the club, The plan for Galen and Clay under way, while the club was free from the cartel. He could start moving the club in a different direction. He wanted desperately to beg Tara to stay but he knew she needed to go, if only for protection from what was about to go down and to see that Charming was where she and the kids needed to be. Jax ignored calls from Gemma, who caught win something was going on when Tara's case got thrown out. Jax and Tara put Thomas and Abel to bed, and begin to talk about their teenage years.

Tara: This is nice, I wish we could have done this more often

Jax: you say it like your never coming back, we will have our time. Babe I promise I am going to give you a beautiful life, where you and I are together. (Tara looked at Jax with tears in her eyes, wanting to believe him.) Tara I LOVE YOU

And for first time since being released from jail Tara said I Love you. With that Jax and Tara each let a tear fall and made love with what seemed like forever with the passion and tenderness they seemed to have lost over the last couple of months.

Tara and Jax sat outside holding each other in total silence, just like they did all those years ago when she left until finally Jax moved and to go to the club to ensure everything was ready to move Tara and the boys and the showdown with Clay and Galen in the next couple of days.

At Diosa Gemma paced up and down yelling at Nero,

Gemma: Jax is up to something I know, how he could help her she tried to take his kids, lied about a baby. He is not answering.

Nero: Jax is a grown man and Tara is his wife, they have to the out for themselves Gem.

Gemma: He is my son, my grandkids, my boys.

Nero: Gem, Jax aint no little boy and Tara is a good mother. I'm not saying what she did was right but mommie, she had a point.

Gemma: Fuck This, Where is Wayne

Gemma went looking for Unser and found him at his trailer. Gemma begins questioning Unser about Tara's case; however Unser insisted he didn't know anything. Gemma sensing Unser knew more than he was letting on. Gemma begin to say how concerned she was for Tara and how she wanted to make a amends with her until she kissed Unser eventually sleeping with him. Unser being in love with Gemma naturally spilled the beans and told Gemma all that he knew. Gemma in listed Unser help but Unser refused, sighting he didn't know what was next for Jax and Tara but it wasn't Gemma's place. Gemma bounced up and left. Unser knowing that he had just been played broken heartedly called Jax to warn him.

Gemma rushed over to Jax's house as Jax and Tara were packing the car.

Gemma: What the hell is going on here

Jax: Mom, calm down, this is between Tara and I. Just leave and I will fill you in later

Gemma: the hell I'm leaving Jax, what's all the bags for, where the hell do you think you going

Tara: Jax is not going anywhere, you happy, he is staying just like you have always wanted.

Gemma: Not talking to you Bitch

Jax: STOP IT, Tara and the boys are going to stay at Nates in Oregon until I can moved the club in a different direction. And then and only then will Tara in the boys come back.

Gemma: What the hell is wrong with you Jackson, you think she is going to come back, SHE lied about a baby, she tried to divorce you behind your back. She trying to pull you away just like before. She wont come back, That's my daddy house and you cant do nothing unless I say it's okay.

Jax: Gemma it's done, it's not your choice Ma. This is Tara's and I decision, whether you like it or not it's not up to you. Go home now ma

Gemma went to say something but stop when she saw the look in Jax's eyes. Everything in her wanted to strangle Tara right in that spot, how dare that bitch try to take my family. Gemma rushed home to find Wendy for help; however to Gemma dismay Jax had already gave the orders that nobody is to mess with he and Tara plans. Gemma stemmed at what was happening vowed that this wasn't the end as she ignore Nero's calls and began to drink.

Jax, Rat, and Juice all rode behind Tara as she drove to Nate's house in Oregon. Tig, Happy, Chibs and Bobby stayed behind to get things ready for Clay's prison break. Jax spoke with Galen and let him know everything was set the day after tomorrow. When they arrived at the house Juice and Rat took the boys to play while Jax and Tara brought the bags and toys in.

Jax: you sure your gonna be okay babe

Tara: yes, we will be fine. It will take some time but we get it together, I'm schedule to meet with Dr. Bolten tomorrow and begin work in two weeks. The Dr. office has a daycare so I can check on the boys and since it's not a hospital no more long hours, we will be in before dark everyday.

Tara and Jax joined Abel and Thomas at the pond by Nate's house.

Abel: Daddy look there is fish in there

Jax: I know buddy, maybe mommy can teach you how to fish

Abel: no daddy she is a girl (Tara laughed in the background while holding Thomas)

Abel: you can do it daddy, and I will draw mommy a picture.

Jax: (with tears in his eyes) maybe buddy but not now Daddy has to go to work a lot of people depend on me for my help.

Abel: Okay daddy, when I get home tonight can you tuck me in

Tara: Heyyy Abel remember I told you, me you and tommy are going to stay here for a while, so daddy can fix some things at the house.

Abel: is the house broken

Tara: no baby but it needs fixing so it can be safe for us to stay there.

Jax: Daddy's gonna fix it son, I promise

Abel: and then we can go home and eat cookies.

For the first time Tara realized her boys were going to miss Jax just as much as she was. Abel, Jax, and Thomas played for a while, ate dinner and then it was time for bed. Just like the day befor they put Abel and Thomas to bed and sat down to talk. Rat and Juice was outside in the rose garden while they talked.

Jax: I guess this is it for a while

Tara: I guess so, I will send pics everyweek.

Jax: that be nice, (in his mind Jax wasn't sure he wanted to constantly see his boys growing without him.) after this with Clay and the irish, promise you will come back

Tara: as long as it safe and if saint Thomas would rehire me.

Jax: screw the hospital, you can work anywhere, that wasn't our deal

Tara: Jax a part of the problem was, was me feeling I lost my self in that world. I use to love being a Dr. and some how that got lost. I love you more than you could ever imagine and those boys in there are my world but being a doctor is just as much a part of me as the club is a part of you. With that Jax understood exactly what Tara was feeling.

Jax leaned in to kiss Tara and bumped her head by accident, letting them both laugh in that heartbreaking moment. Jax kissed Tara and whisper I promised babe I am going to give you a beautiful life as they began to make love. Jax check in on the boys that were sleeping and left Tara asleep more determined than ever to change the club. ...

Jax parked at TM with a new determination, he didn't speak to Gemma but could feel her ice grill. Jax looked at the club house and new it was time to rebuild, take Clay out, ensure that Hale held up his in of the bargain with the work, and build Diosa and diosa 2. Just then Nero walked over to Jax.

Nero: good thing you did with Tara and the boys, I know it's hard but the right thing always is maino. Gem she will come around, if she don't well you know your mom.

Jax: yeah I do

Jax headed to Opie grave, he needed to talk, how he missed his best friend and even Piney.

Jax: Ope I wish you were here this struggle to be a good man is ever present, I wish you and Piney were here to say I'm on the right path. I love my boys and a part of me feels like Im letting them down. You were right Ope spending the day fixing yesterday toil is beginning to wear on me. I feel the chair corrupting me slowly.

Tara watched the boys play she missed Jax so much but watching her kids play without worry was a freedom she hadn't felt since she went back to charming.

Tara wanted to change the rose garden but a part her still feared Gemma and what she would do


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys Boutique Boutique gave me a great idea, as I am writing the next chapter I wanted to get feed back. For the most part I will be sticking to the story line of the show with Jax killing Clay and Galen with the exception of Tara; as she is alive and will remain that way. I will also have Gemma doing something horrible that affects the relationship with the Chinese. I also want to introduce Tully in one of the up coming chapters but I can't really think how to bring him in. Any ideas please send!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **(As I go through Chapters, there are some changes but I want to keep some storylines the same to keep to the true nature of the show, with that being said, one of the things that I didn't get in the show was why Abel was of school age atleast five, but Thomas was more like a baby when in the show they were only about 15 months apart. Remember Abel was kidnap at 8 months in season three, they got him back and Tara was already 2 months pregnant. So in this story Thomas will be talking as well)**

Jax meets with Conner and convinces him that going along with the plan to kill Galen and Clay is in his best interest, as this will ensure he can take Galen's place with the Tru IRA. Jax stresses how much Conner needs to sell this to the Tru IRA heads in Belfast. Jax sets up the meeting spot where the club is to deliver the guns and Clay to Galen.

This will push the IRA to do business with August Marks and push the club in the legit direction it needs to bring Tara and the boys home. This also gets the club immunity from the gun charges, a deal he made with Patterson before the club botched Tara case.

Patterson, who has no other recourse but to accept Jax's term, as she is facing pressure from her superior's about the gun case not, now that she lost the upper hand with Tara's case being dismissed. Patterson loathed the club and all the people of Charming between the resident's unwillingness to help and the club, she want out this town and off these cases. She was also very weary of Jax Teller, as she had heard rumors of the death and destruction that came by the of MC to those in the legal community, however the was no evidence to link the club in the death of Agent Stahl of the ATF so no charges were ever brought against anyone.

 **In Oregon:**

Tara and the boys settle into Nate's house just fine these first night have been rough without Jax beside her but watching her boys play without the fear that someone will blow the club up or kidnap them makes it all worth it. Tara is putting away clothe, so she and the boys can get dress. She has planned to get some paint, bed spreads, picture frames to make the house feel more like home. It will be a good distraction for Tara and the boys who are missing Jax, she thought to herself. While putting away the clothes Tara begin to look at them and she saw first-hand how she had changed since returning to charming from punching Margaret in the face to assaulting Nero's sister right down to how she had begun to dress, she was slowly turning into Gemma. Tara loved Jax and their family but she didn't want to lose herself, like she had been lately. Tara got dressed and put the boys in the car.

Tara: Abel and Tommy, Mommy has all types of activities planned for us. Mommy has two weeks till she has to go to work so we are going to get to know it up here. I know we miss daddy but we have to be strong until Daddy can fix stuff. In the meantime I thought it would be fun decorate Granpa Nate's house.

Abel: With crayons and all mommy

Tara: Yup, you can draw pictures, we are going to put up pictures and paint. (Tara knew not to change a lot but a couple changes here and there wouldn't hurt)

Thomas: Yayy Mommy, paint.

Tara and the boys sung songs in the car, all the way to Walmart, where they brought things to change the house and groceries. While coming out of Walmart Abel and Thomas saw a pet shop.

Abel: Mommy, mommy, mommy please can we go to animals. Please please

Thomas: Mommy, animiimals…

Tara looked at her boys and couldn't help but laugh at the way Thomas said animals.

Tara: Okay, but let's put the stuff in the car first. And we are just looking

Abel: Okay

Thomas: KKKKK

Tara took the boys into the pet store, where they looked and play with the puppies, cats, and birds. Abel: Mommy can we please have a dog, he can protect us til Daddy gets back

Thomas begin to jump as the dogs licked and played with him and Abel

Tara: Guys I don't think we can, we are new here and mommy has to work and you guys are two small to help.

Abel: No Mommy, I'm really strong.

Tara caved and brought a 16 week old Siberian husky and a gold fish, which the pet store worker guaranteed they were both kid friendly. Abel name the dog Dyna, after the name of Jax's bike even though the dog was a boy and the gold fish Doc because his mommy was a doctor. On the way out of the store Tara was met by a stranger, who turned out to be Dr. Molten. Dr. Molten was an older gentlemen, reminded Tara a lot of Piney in the way that he walked and talked.

Dr. Molten: Nice to meet you Mrs. Knowles, I recognized from your profile that Margaret sent. I thought this was as good of time as any to meet you. Hope I didn't intrude.

Tara: No, no it's nice to meet you two. I had plans to come to the office to formally introduce myself once I got settle. My boys and I are just getting to know it around here. Thank you so much for this opportunity, it means the world to me.

Dr. Molten: You come highly recommended, I hope I'm not disappointed. Anyway, I see you have your hands full so I will let you go see you in a few weeks. Come by next week to sign some paperwork and get introduced to the staff. Brings your boys, so they can meet the daycare staff. Ohhhh, minus the dog and fish of course he said with a chuckle.

Tara: I will, thanks again

 **In Charming:**

Jax and the guys set everything up that morning to break Clay out of the jail transport. Bobby is shot in the shoulder by one of the guards. Juice runs over and kills one of the guards, allowing Jax and the crew to successfully break Clay out of jail. They guys get Bobby and Clay to a secure spot, where Chibbs examines Bobby and applies pressure to the wound. Chibbs tells Jax, that Bobby needs a doctor and he has to get Tara here now.

Chibbs: Jackie boy, I know you want to give her time, but Bobby will die without her, we have to get him to the cabin.

Jax reluctantly agrees and calls Tara, Gemma and Nero to help while they finish up everything.

 **In Oregon:**

Tara and the boys got home and settle in with Doc and Dyna. Tara was feeding the boys lunch when her cell phone ranged.

Tara: hello

Jax: Hey babe

Tara: Hi daddy, while looking at Abel and Thomas with excitement.

Abel: I wanna talk, I wanna talk, I want to tell Daddy what we did.

Tara: Okay Okay, babe hold Abel is dying to talk to you.

Abel: hey daddy, we brought new paint, stuff for the house and a dog, I named him dyna after your motor…..motor…your bike daddy and a fish named doc after mommy. When can you come see it.

Jax: (feeling bad that he was missing moments with his family and sadly he didn't know when he would be able to) That's good buddy, I don't know but I want see it, I'm so proud of you, Daddy needs to talk to mommy it's important. I love Abel, tell Thomas I love him

Abel: Okay daddy, Mommy, daddy wants to talk to you

Tara: Hey, sorry he was so excited, I know the dog is a lot but I figure it would help the adjustment. I promise not to mess up the house

Jax: Babe, We got an emergency, Bobby is shot, Chibbs was able to keep him stable but I need you. I know this is a lot to ask, since you just got to Oregon and have a lot going on but Bobby won't make it without you. Please come to the cabin.

Tara: Okay I'm on my way

Tara packed her, the boys and dyna in the car and made her way back to Charming. Tara wanted to help Bobby but she feared being that close to Gemma again.

Thomas: were are we mommy?

Tara: Well Abel said he wanted Daddy to see dyna and since he can't come to us because he is busy working. We are going to take Dyna to meet him. I need you guys on your best behavior though, Uncle bobby has a tummy ache and Mommy going to fix him while we are there.

Abel: Because you're a doctor

Tara: Yup that's right. (Tara made the call she was dreading to Margaret to ask for supplies, since she wasn't a doctor at Saint Thomas anymore she could get anything herself.)

On the way to Charming, Dyna started to whimper, OH great Tara thought.

 **In Charming:**

Jax instructs juice and rat clean up the bodies of the gaurds, while calling Nero and Gemma transport Bobby to the cabin. Leaving Chibbs, Jax, and Tig to finish things up with Clay and Galen. Clay walks into the meeting spot and gives Galen a hug. Clay thanks Galen for the help and Galen says we have a lot for dealings brother. At that moment Tig and Chibbs shoot Galen's two underlings while Jax kills Galen. Jax tells Clay we had another vote, we decided this had to happen. And shocked Clay knows he will be next to be killed as Nero and Gemma arrive.

Clay: I guess you had another vote, I wasn't privy to.

Jax: Yeah, we did

Clay: can I talk to your mom, I just need to say one thing please

Jax: okay

Clay: (walks over to Gemma and Nero) Gemma, I loved you and I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you needed. Nero, take care of her. So let's get this over with.

Jax, the guys and Clay walk into the room, where Galen was just shot. Clay looks a Gemma lovingly as Jax kills him. Gemma is taken back and an overwhelming since of guilt takes over her, though it is short lived when she gets to the cabin and sees her grandsons….

Jax and the guys set up the scene to make it look like Clay killed Galen and his underling's in a fit of rage, and Jax killed Clay to stop him. Jax then left an anonymous tip for Patterson to discover the bodies.

Abel and Thomas outside playing with Unser and a dog, while Tara is getting supplies out the car. Gemma hugs and kisses the boys and then goes in on Tara.

Gemma: What Doc, you got lonely, did my son come to his senses. (Unser knowing where this conversation is going ushered the boys on the inside)

Tara: Gemma, I came to help and I don't want to argue

Gemma: You took my kids away, you're in my daddy's house and you want me to be nice.

Nero: Gemma, that's enough, let Tara work on Bobby

Gemma: No maybe Tara can pretend I killed another fake baby.

Tara: No Gemma, I was protecting MY KIDS, the one's you keep mistakenly calling yours. Maybe you wouldn't be so concerned with my kids, if you had more kids when you were young instead of killing your husband. (All the color when out of Gemma face, as Nero looked at Tara in disbelief) Yeah Nero, you didn't know your sweetheart over hear helped Clay kill John Teller and then married him. My husband could have been killed today breaking Clay out because of his need for vengeance. Nero, you better watch your back, the men in Gemma's bed have a way of dying.

Gemma: You bitch

Nero stepped between Gemma and Tara, and Tara went in the cabin to help Bobby. Nero confronted Gemma about what Tara had just said. Gemma and Nero sat down on the steps, while she explained what happen. Looking at the boys play from affair Gemma begin to explain.

Gemma: When Thomas got sick, John was never the same, he lost himself. Instead of being there, he was in Belfast with a whore named Maureen and when Thomas died something happen to John. He became determined to get the club out of guns. I hated John for not being there, taking up with Maureen and I didn't want the club out of Guns. So I gave Clay my blessing to kill John and was with him ever since.

Nero: (in utter shock) how does Tara know this and does Jax know?

Gemma: Abel was kidnapped a while ago and taken to Belfast, we went there to get him and that bitch Maureen stuffed letters from John in Jax's bag before leaving. Tara found the letters but never told Jax because she feared she would lose him to the club. Clay tried to have Tara killed, but the guys botched the hit and messed up her hand. Tara gave me the letters and I took out the one's that implicated me and told Jax about Clay.

Nero: GEM, But why wouldn't want the club to leave guns?

Just as Gemma was about to answer Unser walked out

Unser: You know what Gemma, you're a real piece of work.

Gemma: Wayne

Unser: No, don't Wayne me, I'm sick of you manipulating people to get what you want. You made a fool of me for the last time. Look at all of us, where we are, Bobby could have died you know. Nero did your sweetheart tell you what she did.

Gemma: WAYNE!

Unser: She tell you she slept with me to get information on the club. Well I'm done, thru, I'm not gonna let you use me anymore.

Nero gave Gemma a look and with that Gemma said I'm sorry to the both of them, got in the car and drove off. Unser went back to helping with the boys and Nero walked in to see if he could help Tara.

Nero: Hey Tara

Tara: Hey, I'm sorry about that, I lost it you know

Nero: It's ok mommy, I have a question, why didn't you never tell Jax about Gem

Tara: I wanted to but when Jax got out, he was so intent on leaving I didn't want to lose him to the club or revenge. Gemma has a way of manipulating things, you know. For as long as I have loved Jax, Gemma and me have been at odds. As much as I hate her, with all that happened, the cartel, Piney, my hand, Ope. Jax couldn't handle hearing the truth about Gemma. And him killing her wouldn't help. At times I try to understand why this club and Charming is so important to Jax. But I can't see it clearly, a part of me loves him even more for his dedication and a part of me hates his dedication because it seems more important than me and the kids.

Nero looked at Tara and gave her a hug and said I have seen a lot and Jax, Jax is torn but his heart means well. I'm not saying comeback but give Jax a chance to fix it.

Gemma drove in the car, seething at Tara, this was all Tara's fault. She hated Tara even more. Gemma drove to a man named Tully house.

Gemma: I hear you're the man to get things done, no questions ask. I need something taken care, this stays between me and you. I need you to scare someone, my daughter-in-law the gash, has taken my grandsons away and brainwashed my son into believing it's for the best. Something tells me you like stalking pretty women.

Tully: I'll do anything for the right price…Have a seat now tell me all about this pretty lady

Gemma: how much

As Gemma and Tully discuss stuff, Gemma was drinking and smoking heavily, so heavily she never realized she left Tully's and never heard the crash. Gemma got out the car realizing she had hit something only to realize it was a little Asian girl, who had darted out into the backroads of Charming. The girl's mother begin to scream and yell at Gemma, calling her a killer. Before she knew it she had pulled out her gun and shot the mom. Gemma hurried back to the car and drove not realizing the lady's ten year old son was watching in the bushes traumatized. While on the road Gemma ran into Juice, who had just come from the cabin, drinking and taking pills, on his way to Diousa on Bobby's orders.

At the cabin:

Nero helped Unser get the boys and dyna down, while Tara worked hard on Bobby's shoulder. Just then they heard the roar of Bikes. Unser meets the guys outside and instructs them to be quiet as the boys are sleep. Everybody goes to check on Bobby who is under medication but okay. The guys settle outside, while Jax walks in the room to see Abel and Thomas asleep with their new dog and Tara cleaning off.

Jax: thanks Babe, I know you didn't have to help us today, and it's was a lot.

Tara: it's okay, Bobby okay

Jax: what's wrong?

Tara: when does us, start meaning you, mean and the boys. They were so excited to show you the dog today, they tried to weight up but couldn't make it. I keep trying to see what you see but it's hard

Jax: (pulling Tara close) I know babe, I am moving us away from all that scares you, today was a bump in the road. You and the boys are the most important thing to me. I know it might not seem like but you are. Please Babe, I need you to be strong, don't shut me out again. I can't handle feeling that fair away from you again. I'm sorry being with me is this hard but I love you

Tara: Being with you is not hard Jax, it's just this. I don't mind the guys but the violence, the women it's too….. I love you too but I don't want to lose myself. I want to give our boys something we never had, that's why I brought that dog today. In Oregon, I felt free, I missed you terribly but I felt like the old me, but that is short lived when I think about you here doing God knows what with God knows who.

Jax: I guess I deserved that, Babe I'm going to do better. I just need a chance, you're scared, and well I'm scared you and the boys won't come back. I don't want to live another 11 years without you or my boys.

Tara: I want with everything in me to believe you Jax.

Jax: One day at a time babe. (with that Tara and Jax made love quietly on the floor not wanting to wake the boys).

Jax got up quietly checking on the guys and Bobby and return to the room to see his sleeping family. Apart Jax wanted to say in that room forever as he said to himself soon babe soon. In Bobby's room Juice was seriously acting weird, so Bobby ordered him to Diousa to relieve some stress. Juice left but not before stealing Bobby's OxyContin.

Jax and the guys took turns checking on Bobby at the cabin as Tara took care of him and the boys. She also tried to potty dyna with Tig's help. Tig had taken a liking to dyna and played with him more than the boys. Tara checked on Bobby, while Jax and the guys finished the clean-up. Jax was playing with Abel and Thomas when he got a call from Bel-fast. The other Irish Kings, they would be checking into Conner's story and if anything was off the MC would have to answer for it. Jax enjoyed this time with Tara and the boys, he began to realize how much he missed them now that they would not be at arm's reach. Tara came outside the cabin where Jax and Tig sat and updated them on Bobby's condition.

Tara: Bobby is going to be fine, he needs rest, no drinking with the pills, and maybe lay off riding for a little. This is the second time he got hit in that shoulder after all. I guess the boys and I should be getting back to Oregon.

Jax: (sadden that Tara wants to go back so soon) Yeah, can you stay one more day and leave out tomorrow.

Tara: (smiles) Yes, this has been nice. I going to change Bobby's bandages, make sure Tig doesn't steal dyna before I get back (looking at Tig letting Dyna lick his face)

Jax: Yup ( Jax sits back and watches Abel and Thomas try to get Dyna to roll over)

Chibbs: Jackie, she'll be back

Jax: I feel like I'm losing her all over again. If you had a chance to fix the club so it would be safe for Fiona and Kerriann, would you?

Chibbs: Aye, I try not to think about it Jackie Boy. I love Fiona and Kerriann and I think of them often. Fuck this I need a drink.

Just then Jax got a call from Collette, stating that Juice had taken a bunch of pills and almost overdose. Nero was in there with in. Jax yelled for Tara to the surprised of Collette.

Jax: TARAAAAAAA… Babe I need you to come with me, it's Juice. Babe I'm so sorry about all of this. (Collette sat on the phone stunned) I'm on my way with the club and my old lady.

Collette: Okay

Tara was dreading going to Diousa, seeing the women and place where she caught Jax screwing that whore. Tara had Rat stay with the boys and Bobby until she could get back. Tara pulled up to Diousa and took a deep breath. Jax, Tig, and Chibbs were right behind her on their bikes. Collette walked out to greet the guys and was somewhat weary to Jax and Tara new found reconnection. As Tara got out the car Jax walked up to her gave her a kiss on her forehead as he place her hand on her ass.

Jax: (whispers in Tara's ear) Babe, thankyou I know this is a lot and I'm sorry

Tig: (getting off his bike) This should be fun

Jax: Blow me

Tara: (walked up to Collette and cold cock Collette in the face twice knocking her to the ground leaving her nose bleeding and eye swelling) BITCH, looking back at Tig says someone should

Get that whore a doctor, as she walked over her.

Jax shocked at Tara's reaction dear not even look down at Collette as him and the guys walked by. Tig sent one of her girls out to check on Collette. Nero walked out, and ask to talk to Jax privately as Tara walked in to check Juice. Nero told Jax that, Juice had just confessed to killing Darvany on Jax's orders. Nero told Jax he couldn't believe that Jax lied to his face and that he and Gemma were both poisons in Nero's life. Nero and Jax came to blows but it was quickly broken up by Tig and Chibbs right before Tara walked out. Nero screamed he was done with the club and Gemma and walked off. Tara looked at Jax confused, as he walked by to see Juice.

Jax: Give me two seconds Babe, and we can go back to the cabin.

Tara: okay

Jax walked in told Juice he was glad he was alive and then called Juice, Judas because he betray him and his club. Juice looking at the disappointment in Jax and Chibbs eyes let a tear fall.

Nero checked on Collette, who was currently being bandaged by the girls. Nero then got in his car and begin to drive when he got a call from Gemma, she was in trouble.

Back at the cabin Jax and Tara put the boys to bed, while Tig settle in the living room with Dyna.

Tara: Jax, how does this work, I can't help but think when I leave diousa and that whore will be your first stop.

Jax: Tara, I have made mistakes but I'm not going to hurt you again. I don't ever want to do that again. Babe all I want it us and our beautiful life. We will have this Colette is in the past.

To be continued….. Any ideas please let me know…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Jax: I know that I have given you know reason to trust me, and everything that has happen to you and our boys have been because of me but babe I can fix it. We can do this right, our way, the way JT and Gemma or Clay and Gemma never could.

With that Jax lean over, grabbed Tara hair and pulled into a kiss and they made love until the morning. In the morning Tara got up and checked on Bobby.

Tara: How are you feeling?

Bobby: Good doc

Tara: Can we please try not to drink for at least another day or so

Bobby: Nothing before 10am, got it doc

Tara: That's not what…..No…..Ugh, please I'm leaving today, and I don't want to have to come back to jump start your heart.

Bobby: Yes mamm, Hey Doc, I know your leaving and; You and Jax have to work shit out. But remember what I said outside that day. He ain't got a chance without you, hell each and every brother in this club owes you their life Doc, as many times you have saved and patched us up. When I said Jax needs to be with somebody, I mean't you. (Tig on the couch over heard what Bobby was saying, got up and walked in)

Tig: Yeah, Doc don't give up on us. We were here when you the first time, Jax was different, missing something you know. Ope and Piney ain't here to help him through. Go to Oregon do what you gotta do for your doc shit but come back. We have all lost Doc, but you, you are our savior and Jax's

Tara: (with tears in her eyes looking at bobby and tig) OK (for the first time Tara understood what Gemma saw in the club, it's wasn't enough to jeopardize her boys but If Jax could turn the club legit, for the first time she could see growing old with Jax in Charming)

Jax helped Tara packed the boys up, as Tig said his hard goodbyes to Dyna. Jax and Tara took the boys to their favorite park for a pinic. They played and read books before they left Tara sat down with the boys and they watch Jax carve each of their initials into a tree.

Abel: what does that mean daddy

Jax: it means we are a family son, and we will always be one (looking Tara straight in the eyes as he spoke)

Tara: I remember, Daddy doing this to a tree by mommy's house when they were younger.

Jax: That's right I did, and look you came back to me. I guess that means Daddy is lucky right boys (Dyna barks) yes you too.

Tara: Okay guys we should get going, don't worry we have to come back next month for the doctors and a school appointment. (Tara looked at Jax reassuringly, letting him know that she planned to comeback if things with the club changed.)

Just then Jax and a call Jacob Hale, stating Charming Heights was approved and he would be by with maintenance contracts for TM. Jacob firmly told Jax, if this was to work the club had to change, no more crime and angst in Charming. Hale said this would have never happen with Clay at the head, but he trust Jax to make better decisions. Jax said okay and reminded Hale about the housing for Lyla. After the call with Hale, Jax smiled and right up and picked Tara up in his arms. Jax looked at Tara and said this is real babe, the club is on its way, we are growing diousa, Hale came through, and the Irish are willing to sit down with the Chinese and Black. I told you, I'm going to give you a beautiful life. Jax and Tara kissed, Jax kissed the boys and with that Tara left. Jax called the guys for church in two hours.

While on his way to meet the guys, Jax ran into Sheriff Roosevelt.

Sheriff Roosevelt had turned his letter of request for transfer to the Waykeen County Sheriff office. Roosevelt then left the sheriff office giving Patterson a handshake.

Roosevelt: I wanted to tell the Sons in person, I am transferring. Jax, I'm a cop and their fore I hate outlaws but you have some good in you, I suggest you use that to make this town better and safer for you, your club and your family. You know I came to this town with something to prove, when Hale asked me to be come in I wanted to prove that I could be better the Chief Unser. I could control the bad boy MC, and in that I lost myself, my wife. You have a chance your wife and children are still alive. A part of me blames you, the MC, clay, and the people of Charming for the loss of my wife, what I lost in me. Congratulations, The MC won. Take care Mr. Teller.

Jax: Take care (Jax was so excited everything was finally falling into place, Jax stopped by the cemetery to see Opie)

Jax: I'm making it happen bro, I just wish you were here to see it. I know you said the gavel changes people, but I'm trying Ope. While taking to Opie, Lyla came up with the kids.

Jax: Hey, how are you guys

Lyla: we are making it, it's hard on Kenny and Ellie with Ope, Donna and Piney gone, I bring them here sometimes, it helps for them to visit and talk, I guess. Mary helps a lot to. I guess you're doing the same thing as Kenny and Ellie. Glad I ran into I wanted to run something by you. Would you guys consider re-opening Carcara with me in charge? I wanna get behind the camera, figure with the kids getting older I need to stop you know.

Jax: Sounds good, we can you use any type of income right now, I'll bring it to the table. I secured housing for you and the kids, I know it's not much but hopefully this helps. I'll get back to you about Caracara.

Lyla: Thanks Jax

Gemma still high and half out her mind didn't know what to do, she has just killed a young girl and her mother. Juice had saw her on the road and helped her get rid of her car and move the bodies into the woods, and given her a ride back to town (both Gemma and Juice being so distraught never noticed that the boy in the bushes watching them). Gemma needed to go back and make sure she left nothing to tie to the crime. Juice wasn't answering his phone. Wayne hated her, Jax and the club couldn't know about this so she called Nero. Once she call Nero, she quickly realized that was a mistake, there was no way that Nero would keep this from Jax. Gemma quickly showered and burned the clothes she was wearing. Nero walked in the house:

Gemma: Hey

Nero: What do you want Gem

Gemma: I wanted to apologize about before and everything with Wayne

Nero: You know Gem, I have come to expect the unexpected from you and your son. Every time I think, I'm out you and the club find a way to pull me back in. Gem I'm tired, I'm done, I want to see my boy grow up. You and your boy are off the chain, nothing is off limits and I can't live like that.

Gemma: We do what we gotta do to protect the club, I'm sorry that doesn't fit into your plans baby.

Nero: whatever Gem, (just then Wendy walked out the back room, asking about Abel)

Gema: Not now crank whore, you should go, why do care about what going on with Abel, You wouldn't help me stop Tara from taking my grandkids. You should go.

Wendy: Gemma, you know I couldn't get in between that thing with you and tara and Jax, I got a speed ball. I just want to see my son.

Gemma: Then you should you go get knocked up again, get high and have another baby named Abel. No get out. Nero wait, just give me a chance to apologize

Nero: If I do, would things be different?

As Nero left, Gemma called Juice, she needed to make sure he kept quiet and nothing tied them to the scene.

Gemma: Juice we need to meet

Juice: okay

Jax and the guys met at the candy shop for church.

Jax: You know being apart of this club is all I ever wanted since I was five, a cutte and Harley. But the gavel was something I didn't want, I dreaded the weight of it. It's hard to make decisions as an outlaw and good father. In these last few years we have seen brothers die, kids killed, the ATF, secrets and lies almost cripple this club. I love this club, but I don't to see another gunned down or beaten to death, no Samcro kid burned to death, no brothers sneaking behind other brothers back. The drugs are with the Mayans and Alvarez, Clay and Galen are dead, The Irish is considering dealing with the Chinese and Marks. The Truce is firm, Hale came through and will be here to sign to deal that gives us all the maintenance on the city vehicles in Charming. It's a new day in Charming with Charming Heights coming. The time for change in this club is now, I'm tired of spending my day cleaning up the mess from the day before, with that, as we repair the club house, grow Diousa, I want to share my dad's vision he had for the club.

Jax passed out copies of JT manuscript to all the guys.

Tig: is there and audio version… (everybody laughed)

Jax: I ran into Roosevelt on my way here, he resigned which means we are about to get a new sheriff. Unser confirmed that Patterson closed the gun case, we are free of Rico, ATF, and the ADA. Lyla approached me with a plan to reopen Caracara gentle, we need to vote it and talk about what we are going to do with Juice. He told Nero what we did to Davarany. We have a lot to do in these next couple weeks gentlemen. Tara will be down in a month so let's vote the Caracara so we can get a space put in her name, while she is here. We have a meet with Lin, Marks, and Alvarez next week. All those in favor of reopening Caracara say I.

Tig, Bobby, Chibbs, Happy, Rat, Montez, Quinn, and West: all say I

Chibbs: Now what do we do about Juice, I didn't call him to church

Bobby: He has become too much of a liability. He's gotta go

Tig: not before the tech thing

Jax: agreed, lets table this, until after Caracara is up and running

Weeks go by and the club settles things with all around, for the first time they are not looking for a kidnapped old lady or kid, trying to get from under some charges, avenging a rape, at war with any another MC, this time they were starting to feel the peace regrouping and rebuilding. The guys all expressed they happiness for change to Jax.

Chibbs: Aye brother this feels good Jackie Boy

Bobby: I second that, I'm glad I'm alive and free to see this clubs healing

Happy: Not that the heat is off, I can visit my mom more, I had Vivica looking after her since the cartel

Tig: If you would have told me five years ago we was getting out the gun business and going legit, I would have told called you weak Jax and tried to rape your grandma, but this this feels good. I need to drop something by Venus

Bobby: What and extra jockstrap

Tig: Don't be disrespectful

JAx: Brothers, I love you, I never really could imagine having my family and the club. I felt like I had to sacrifice a part of me for my family but this looks good. Jax looks over as Wendy walks up

Wendy: Jax, I know you have a lot on your plate but do you think I could see Abel

Jax: No, I don't

Wendy: I just want a chance, I'm tired of being hated, I messed up. I don't want to take Abel just be a part of his life.

Jax: Wendy, things are crazy right now, when Abel is older and stronger we can talk about this but for now the answer is no. Don't go to Tara, don't go to my mother. He is my son, I say what happens. How long before your next relapse

Wendy: I help with the last one wouldn't you say. I'M SORRY, SORRY I COULDN'T BE PERFECT TARA. I couldn't be the perfect doctor and the perfect mom, you couldn't fall in love with me when you were teenagers and pine for me for 11 years, only for me to come back and be perfect. Maybe if you loved me the way you love her when we were married I could have stayed sober when I was pregnant All I want is to have a relationship with Abel.

Jax: GET OUT, my last time Wendy. Stay away from me and my family

Though money was tight with the rebuild and investing everyone was happy. Juice had disappeared and no one knew where he was (except Gemma, who was helping him hide). Tara and the boys settled into Nate's home as she started her new job. Tara loved the hours even though she missed the excitement of surgery. Her day was filled with runny noses, coughs, bruises and scrapes, but that was just fine because working days in a doctor office allowed her to spend nights with Abel and Thomas. Tara and the boys played in the park, fished, walked Dyna who was growing fast. Tara missed Jax every day and the boys asked for daddy every couple days; however the normalcy that had come with living at Nate was something Tara adorned. Tara would often day dream that Jax was with her and was there every night to help put the boys to bed. She had sold her dad's house to help Jax and the guys with the rebuild, to show Jax she had faith in his vision. While Gemma settled into her old routine of spitefulness. A part of her begin to loathed John all over again, as the words of his manuscript breathe new life into the club, she hated that the club was moving away from guns and thought it made them look weak. Gemma took every chance she got to remind Jax that Abel and Thomas's place was in charming. Samcro was there legacy, Jax would quickly remind her that Abel and Thomas's legacy was up to him and Tara. Jax wanted to ask Tara to come home but the new of what happen to Lin's daughter and wife made him skeptical. Lin's wife and daughter bodies had been discovered in the woods on the back roads of Charming apparently his daughter had died from injuries sustained in a hit and run and his wife was shot through the heart. There were no witnesses to the crime as his son was catatonic and hadn't spoken since the accident. Jax met with Lin and paid his respects. Jax and the guys were still middle men between the Irish and Chinese, niners, and Alvarez to ensure the transition went smoothly, with only one meet left Jax visited John and Piney's grave to them know SAMCRO was on the right path. Unser hadn't been feeling to hot lately, so he left Charming to visit Della in hopes to make amends with his wife and daughter, while he was in Oregon, he checked on Tara. Nero made amends with Jax, but was still not speaking to Gemma. Nero and Wendy had begun spending time together, Nero was helping Wendy try to kick her crank habit, she was again using after her talk with Jax and Gemma.

Tara had been sick since she left charming but she put it on working with sick kids all day, she constantly washed her hands not wanting to get Abel and Thomas sick. Dyna was giving the boys and Tara a run for their money lately, luckily there was this guy at the pet store that helped with Dyna's training. Sure Tully was a little weird, and the boys thought he wore a Halloween mask all the time but he was a Godsend when it came to Dyna. Tara and the boys were walking dyna at the farmers market, so Tara could buy something to make for dinner, when the smell of lavender soap made her throw up.

Thomas: Mommy are you sick

Abel: Brian, at school got sick from eating dirt, you didn't eat dirt did you mommy

Tara: No Abel, I didn't but I think Tommy is right, Mommy is getting sick. (as she throws up again) Maybe I ate something bad

Abel: No mommy you had chicken like us, Tommy and me are fine

Thomas: I know mommy, it was the yucky brocoooooli

Abel: we need to go to get you some medicine down the mommy aisle at the market, usually when mommy is sick she goes down that aisle gets medicine and feels better.

Tara: begins to laugh, and then realizes she hasn't gotten her period since she left Charming.

Tara: NOOOOOO, not now, I just started a new…, Jax isn't here as Tara picks up a pregnancy test.

Four positive test later, looking at Dyna sitting by her door as the boys took a nap, Tara was in shock, how would she tell Jax, would he believe her. Tara decided to keep it to herself for now, if she made it through her first trimester that she would tell Jax. She knew if Jax knew she was pregnant, he would want to be there, he would want to experience all that he missed with Abel and Thomas. And Gemma, that was another problem, for now Tara wanted a little calm before the storm of her pregnancy.

Jax and the guys sat in the candy shop, Lin and a couple of his men walked in. Jax smiled and reach out his hand, but it was met with Lin fist punching him in the face. All the guys got up and drew their weapons met by Lin's guys weapon.

Jax: What the hell bro

Lin: you came into my restaurant and paid respects to me, my dead wife and daughter. Knowing one of yours had something to do with it.

Jax: What the hell are you saying, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER. We had our own shit to deal with, around the time that happen.

Lin: My son, he is talking and he said a women driving a truck hit my daughter and then got out the car and shot my wife. Then her and a guy wearing a cutte just like yours took their bodies. I should be glad they didn't see my son or I would have had to bury him to.

Jax: We got no reason to lie bro or to kill your family. I don't know what your son saw but I will check it out

Lin: you have three days to give the people responsible or the streets going to get ugly and bloody with bikers. (Lin and his men leave the club)

Jax: (begins to put things together) Hap, call Gemma tell her to get here now

Happy: Umm, what if she doesn't want to

Jax: she don't have a choice

Bobby: SHITTTTTT, Gemma lost her truck around that time

Chibbs: And Juicey boy is missing

JAx: RIGHT

Tig, Rat, Montez: JESUS CHRIST


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, I wanted to get a chapter out before fall semester starts, I plan on trying to update weekly but the chapter might be shorter. A few FYI I wanted to close up some story lines like Patterson, Roosevelt. I plan on introducing Althea next chapter, I am on the fence about whether to keep Unser in Charming or not, I kinda wanted him to find a little happiness before he died since in season 5, he was in stage 4 cancer. I will have more Kenny and Ellie later down the line. The chapter will wrap a lot of stuff like Gemma, Tully and revelation for Jax from Jury. I want to write more normalcy for the club kinda like Jury charter in season 1


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5:

Unser nervously walked up to his daughter's home, where she stayed with her mom and fiancée. Della answered the door with a surprised look.

Unser: Hey sweetheart

Della: well, look at what the cat dragged in, what the motorcycle club didn't have anything for you to do or let me guess they all died or in jail.

Unser: No, I just wanted to see you and Casey. I missed you guys, ain't got a whole lot of time left, figure I use it to make amends.

Della: Make amends for not retiring when I asked you to. I sat back 35 years and watch the people of Charming, that motorcycle club, the trucking business come before Casey and me. And then for cancer to come in, all I wanted was our chance. A chance to enjoy each other before it was too late. But Clay and that Gemma women was more important.

Unser: Sweetheart, yeah I could blame the club for my mistakes, truth is when you wanted me to retire because of the cancer. I wasn't ready, I still wanted to feel needed, and the MC gave me that. I never meant for it to send you and Casey away.

Casey: (walking outside) hey dad, how are you, thought you would never leave charming. Good to see you daddy, you staying for dinner.

Tara was picking the boys up from daycare, when Abel and Thomas showed her the seeds all the kids receive in class.

Abel: Mommy, Mrs. Johnson said we have to plant them

Thomas: Mommy, I got some toooooooo… Can we plant them today

Tara: Okay, if you guys help me make dinner. Mommy feeling a bit better today

Abel: Good, because I heard Mrs. Johnson tell Mrs. Maple, the sun must be broke at our house because you are paler than usual.

Thomas: Mommy what's paler?

Tara look at her boys as she silently said Bitch under her breath.

Tara: she means mommy is pretty.

Abel: Maybe we can make cookies, and daddy came come eat them with us at bet time, like when I was in the hospital.

Thomas: Yayyy Daddy

Tara: We talked about this guys, Daddy is busy working but he loves you and misses you. How about we plant, the seeds, make the cookies, and call daddy so you guys can talk to him and tell him how much you can't wait to see him when you go to the doctor in three weeks.

Abel and Thomas: (both with their heads down Okay)

Abel: we can visit grandma to right.

As much as Tara didn't want to say yes, she conceded, knowing that Gemma was a big part of her boy's life and they had a right to miss her. A part of Tara missed the relationship that she and Gemma had made before, but Tara realize that most of Gemma's good relationship were only good as longs Gemma could control the person and if that change, that person became disposable. Tara feared that side of Gemma but trusted Jax and the distance to keep her safe. As Tara and the boys planted the seeds, Dyna ran around the yard, in the distance Tully was watching them in a car. Tara and the boys made homemade oven baked fried chicken strips, apple slices and mac and cheese with cookies for desert. Tara thought making the boys one of their favorite meals would help ease the pain of Jax not being there. As Tara fixed the plates, Abel and Thomas took turns slipping Dyna food under the table.

Tara: stop feeding Dyna this food, if you want to give him a treat, go get him a doggie treat out of the cabinet, and remember what the man at the pet store said, because Dyna is a puppy and still learning we should only feed him when he does something good.

As Tara washed the dishes, Abel and Thomas tried to show Dyna how to roll over as Tara watched in absolute delight. She picked up her phone to call Jax

Tara: Hey

Jax: Hey babe, it's good to hear your voice

Tara: nice to hear yours to teller, but what's wrong, you sound stress

Jax: (Jax looked up at the sky, with what just happened with Lin and waiting for his mother, he had forgotten to change the tone of his voice. Tara had been able to pick up on his moods since they were teenagers). Nothing babe, I just miss you guys

Tara: Are you sure Jax,

Jax: yes, how are the boys

Tara: they are good, we are getting settled just fine, they just missed their daddy.

Jax: me to

Tara: you wanna talk to them, Here's Daddy guys

Abel and Thomas: Dadddy, Daddddy (running to the phone)

Abel: Hey Daddy, we made you some cookies like when I was in the hospital, can you come?

Jax: Sorry Buddy, Daddy is really busy at work but if you wrap them up I will come soon as I can

Abel: Okay Daddy, we got seeds at school, wait Tommy I wanna talk!, Mommy helped us plant them

Thomas: Daddy, we are teaching Dyna tricks, the man at the store is helping us (screaming over Abel back)

Abel: yeah Daddy, we did and we painted the rooms, and watched the Lion King. I didn't like that movie Daddy, the daddy died, that won't happen to you right daddy.

Jax: (with a tear in his eye) No son, I love you son, (For the first time, it hit Jax how much his choices would really affected his kids, never more than at this minute, did he understand Tara decisions. The love and innocence in his son's voices made him joyful and broke his heart all at the same time. All the times that he missed with them flashed before his eyes. From their births, first steps, bedtime stories, he had missed because of the club)

Thomas: daddy, I made you a picture to take to work, I had to make another one because Dyna ate the first one. When you come can you play trucks with me?

Jax: yes son

Tara: okay guys tell daddy, I love you, it's time for bed

Abel: awwwwww, I love you daddy, gotta go to bed. Mommy is probably tired, she has been sick.

Thomas: yup daddy the teacher called her pretty, night daddy love you, come on dyna

Jax: I love you guys

Tara: hey, I don't think, they will be able to sleep with all the excitement.

Jax: me either, what's wrong, have you been sick, do you need me to send someone up there to help you, who is the guy at the store helping the boys.

Tara: (looking down at her slight bulge) Nothing, it's a cold, I'm better now, nothing to worry about. We are fine Jax, and it's a guy at the pet store, he works there, he is just giving us tips.

Jax: okay babe, I miss you

Tara: me too, I know we are coming in two weeks but do you think you could tear yourself away from the rebuild to come up here.

Jax: (not wanting to tell Tara anything to scare her) Maybe, I have something with the Chinese, I want to see how it plays out first.

Tara: (biting her lip) something bad

Jax: No, not really, just wanted to settle this. So what kind of panties you got on?

Tara: Oh Teller, such a class act, a man after my heart.

Jax: I thought your heart already belong to me, when you got that crow.

Tara: Funny

Jax: how about we get matching tattoo rings.

Tara: ohhh and a Tara tattoo.

Jax: sure babe, anything you want, I gotta go but I will call you tomorrow. I love you so much

Tara: love you too.

Jax had a feeling Tara would need help, he knew Neeta had taken another job, he wanted someone, who wouldn't report to Gemma. He asked Tig to get Venus on the phone

As Tully sat outside he called Gemma,

Tully: So just what am I supposed to be doing with Mrs. Tara, she seems nice, good mom, the dog reminds me of my rock Wellers.

Gemma: I'm not paying you to be a judge and jury, I'm paying to get my grandkids back here. If Tara is scared she will run right back to charming.

Tully: Really, people usually run to the pigs.

Gemma: Not my family, I need you to scare here, make her think she is not safe, so will come home.

Tully: and when you big, bad killer son comes, then what?

Gemma: he won't, if you're careful.

Tully: I'm going to need the rest of that money, pet store don't pay much.

Gemma: after the job honey

Tully: I guess I could call her son and ask for the money

Gemma: you could but we both be dead, and why the hell are you working at a pet shop

Tully: I miss my dogs, I'm going to need some type of seed money, I'll be talking to you. (Gemma, on her way to see Jax)

Gemma walked in the candy shop and could feel the tension and see the anger on Jax's face.

Gemma: Hey baby

Jax: What happened to your car again, I know you said someone hit your car, while you were in a store and totaled it? Something tells me that, story is not true. What do you know about a little girl and her mom? (Gemma could see the anger rising in Jax)

Jax: Tell me Mom, what are the chances your car gets totaled, around the same time a Chinese woman and killed are killed? Jesus Christ, what the hell have you done.

Gemma: I don't know what you are talking about Jackson

Jax: Oh really, funny how you left the cabin after an argument with Tara and Unser and magically on the same back road coming from the cabin is where a woman and her daughter a killed. You didn't think I heard about the little argument did you, I said nothing because I didn't have time. And a boy witnessed a guy in a cutte help the woman moved the bodies and what I can only assume is the evidence.

Jax: that woman and child was the WIFE AND DAUGHTER OF THE HEAD OF THE CHINESE, LIN! Now your going to tell us everything because this could probably ruin every peace treaty, every relationship, everything I have build.

Gemma: Baby, I'm sorry (licking her lips) after the fight I was driving the little girl came out of nowhere. I hit her and her mom attacked me baby, it was self-defense. I was scared and juice came along and helped me. I didn't say anything because, I knew you were busy, I didn't want to burden the club.

Chibbs: Jesus Christ

Bobby: Well he son was in the bushes and saw everything, how are we going to fix this with lin. No matter the reason, killing a kid and their mom calls for blood.

Jax: I know, We gotta get Gemma out of here, to buy us some time. Call Jury, he can hide Gemma, while we search for Juice. If we can atleast give Linn him.

Chibbs: Jackie Boy, you know that not going to be enough, Linn gonna want more.

Jax: We need to go on lock down, till we can figure this out. Call Nero, get Rat and the rest of the gang on Juice patrol.

Nero met up with Jax, who filled him in.

Nero: this is bad mano

Jax: tell me about, I can't let Linn kill my mother. My club can't handle a war with the Chinese right now. If this had been Tara and one of my boys, I wouldn't stop till I killed everyone.

Nero: Jax man I can't imagine, mano I love Gemma, but I got a boy and so do you. The end game, maybe it's time for Gemma to face up to what she has done. Turn her into the cops let her do the time. It keeps everyone safe.

Jax: the second I do that, Linn kills her, while she is in there

Nero: Yeah, I know, with this we may all be dead if we go to war. Everything you done for nothing. The end game Jax.

Jax: for now I gotta get Gemma out of here and find Juice

Nero: Just turn Juice over like that

Jax: Juice has turned on this club a long time ago, he stole from us, killed a brother, told secrets, he doesn't have what it takes to be in Samcro. He is not a Son anymore, he lost that a long time ago. I know we all have made mistakes but we never turned on a brother.

Nero: I hear you mano, but you running out of brothers to lose.

Jax called Jury to set everything up, and was met by August Marks.

Jax: What brings you here, let me guess you missed my warm hugs or need your car fix.

August: I hear you and Lin may have a problem. And as you know any problems hurt our little alliance. So I'm coming to you, to ask you to fix this Jax. Brown, white black, Chinese all in line has been great for everyone. I would hate to see something like a dead wife and girl ruin that. If you and Lin can't fix this, well Sons got a problem. You get me

Jax: yeah I get you

Nero went to see Gemma, who was getting some things together with the help of the new prospects. Gemma who had been hiding Juice in Jax's old room. Gemma was very extra cautious.

Gemma: So I assume you talk to Jax, didn't think you'd come around here anymore.

Nero: Yeah I did, Gem you need to turn yourself in. Your boy and the club is headed for trouble. All the work they have done will be for nothing if they go to war.

Gemma: that's not my decision, the club protects it's on or did you forget that. We have survived worst, we will get through this and move on.

Nero: The club doesn't have the IRA or anybody to back them. They will be out there on their on for your mistake Gem.

Gemma: Don't you have a farm or something to get too. I know there are fields for you to tend to. My family, the club is none of your business anymore.

Nero: I slept with Wendy, she was in a bad place, started using again and I helped her. I wish you would have come with me when I asked you. We would be far away from this and your boy wouldn't be about to lose everything because of you. Gem, Jax has a family, responsibilities, you're his mother, and you should be protecting him. And who are you kidding you and I both know you were probably high or drunk. Take care Gem, I'm selling my share in Diosa to Jax or Alvarez and leaving

Gemma: Maybe you should take the junkie whore with you since your into that sort of thing.

After Nero left Gemma made the prospect put her stuff in the car, while she snuck in the Jax's old room to talk to Juice.

Gemma: you have to leave, Jax and the club is looking for you. Lin has threaten the club, you have to go, here is some money leave tonight Juice

Juice: Maybe I can talk to the club, I don't do well by myself. I want to help

Gemma: Yeah that help is going to kill you and me both. Just Leave JUICE, nothing left for you here, go back home. Take the money, here are the keys to my car, get on a bus

Juice: okay

Jax and the guys set up a meet with Linn after they took Gemma to Jury to hide out. Gemma suggested Jax bring Tara and the boys to Jury's where they could be protected. Jax wouldn't hear of it. At the meet, Jury's men took Gemma as Jury stayed behind to talk to Jax.

Jury: We will protect her Jax, don't worry. JT would be proud of you.

Jax: Not looking for JT, just want to protect my mom. Did you know about his manuscript?

Jury: Yeah, he gave copies to Piney and me. Just wish Piney was here to see what you're doing with the club.

Jax: Me to, this isn't easy, I have a hard time looking at JT as a leader sometimes all I see is the way he left my mom when it counted

Jury: JT and your mom was going through some things, he made mistakes, nothing we haven't all made son. JT wanted better for you, he wanted you to have a better path

Jax: Clay destroyed that

Jury: Yeah there was some talk about that, but nothing ever came of it

Jax: you saying club members suspected clay and didn't do anything about it.

Jury: I'm saying JT knew bikes in and out, and he would have known if someone tampered with that bike the minute he got on. If Clay did make that happen, JT knew and went on that highway anyway. I guess it was his sacrifice for you and the club in his own way.

Jax was taken back by Jury's words, and begin to question everything he knew about his past, his dad, and the club. With all this revelation he needed to see Tara, to be honest with her, to let her know what he was headed for and if he died what legacy he wanted for the boys. Jax and the guys drove back to charming and had church, as they discussed what to do, what this meant for the club. Jax instructed Tig to reach out to the Italians, they were going to need guns. Jax had all the guys watching Lin, looking for Juice as he prepared to go see Tara. As he and Chibbs were about to leave for Oregon, the new Sheriff came to meet the club.

Sheriff Alethea: Hello, I wanted to introduce myself to the notorious motorcycle club and it's president. I don't know what type of deal you had with Sheriff Roosevelt but I find that things work a lot better if we work together. I do appreciate that we will be able to establish a new working relationship that profits us both. Maybe you can have irish boy here go through the lay of the town and what profits we can both gain. Do we understand each other?

Jax: yes mammm we do,

Alethea: bye the way I hear there may be trouble brewing between you and your Chinese counter parts.

Jax: Nope, don't know anything about that, I do love their food though.

Jax: Chibbs, seems like the Sheriff wants some irish boy charm

Chibbs: AYE, I'll oblige and take some profit too

Happy: it's like you're a hooker

Tig: the best kind

As Jax and Chibbs were on their way they were stopped by Margaret at the gas station. Margaret greeted Jax and told him she was glad Tara was flourishing in Oregon after all that she had went through. Margaret gave Jax a few of Tara things that she had left behind. There was an envelope with papers, an old bracelet that Tara's mom had given to her before she died, and an medical book.

Tara and the boys were about to go home from the clinic, when a women brought in a baby that was barely breathing and turning blue. The doctors all worked hard to help the baby but they couldn't get her to breathe on her on. The baby heart rate begin to drop as the mother and father scream, when Tara burst in and perform an emergency procedure that saved the baby's life and allowed her to be transferred to the local hospital. At the hospital the Dr. on staff asked Tara to sit in on the surgery. Tara informed the doctor that she was on probation and was not allowed to operate, but only to work under Dr. Molten, Tara was able to talk the Dr. through the surgery. After the surgery was performed, Tara went back to the clinic to get Abel and Thomas, when the parents of the baby girl walked in, they thanked her for her quick action and offered Tara a job at a new pediatric surgery center in Lodi. Tara was shocked an taken back by the offer. The couple happened to wealthy board members of the new pediatric center, the center was going to be designed to treat kids with special health concerns like Abel. The doctors would see the patients for their primary care and any surgical needs, each doctor would have special privileges to treat clients in Lodi, Stockton, charming and Oakland. This would be Tara's dream come true a chance to do what she loved and get her family back together again. Tara felt it was her duty to tell them the truth about her history, Tara shared all her achievements, her hand ordeal, pregnancy, and probation. The couple didn't care, Tara had saved their daughter's life and wanted to give her a chance, and the job would begin in two months. Dr. Molten, though sad to lose Tara would talk to the medical board on her behalf.

Jax and Chibbs arrive at Nate's house, Jax found it strange that Tara and the boys were not at home. Jax tried not to worry, so he sat down and started looking through the medical book that Margaret gave him for Tara. Chibbs played with Dyna and checked in with the guys back at home. The medical book made Jax uneasy, as he picture Abel on the operating table. Jax closed the book and begin to look around at the changes Tara had made to the house, he saw a framed picture on the counter that Abel must have drew and Tara had framed. The picture was of him, Tara, Abel, Thomas, and Dyna standing by a house, Jax instantly smiled. Jax was growing impatient as the minutes went by, he called Tara who assured him she and the boys were fined. He looked at the bracelet Tara mom gave her and it brought back a memory when they were teenagers. He had popped that very bracelet when he and Tara had a fight over his jealousy of her spending time with her new lab partner. Jax opened the envelope that Margaret had gave him for Tara, to Jax surprise it was copies of the letter Maureen Ashby had stuffed in his back pack when he was leaving Belfast. Jax wondered why Tara made a copy of them, though he had no interest in reading the letters again, Jax was about to throw the letters away, when he noticed one of the letters was different, he had never seen this letter. Jax sat down and begin to read, in this letter and three to follow it, JT laid out how Gemma and Clay had been sleeping together behind his back, how Gemma hated him and his apathy, the direction he wanted to take the club. The letters detailed times where JT knew Gemma was sneaking off to be with Clay, how he suspected Gemma and Clay of getting Unser and Lowell in on the plot to kill him. As Jax read the letter tears ran down his face, the hatred he carried for his father, for Clay, Gemma had avoided, how his mother's words had kept him from leaving with Tara all those years ago. These letters had, had a hand in the deaths of Piney, Opie and Tara's hand Jax got up and ran to the kitchen sink to splash water on his face, where he noticed Tara's prescription for Prenatal vitamins and nausea pills. He saw a Dr. Appt on the fridge, the anger in Jax mounted as he wandered what else had Tara been hiding from him. Jax punched the wall as Tara and the boys walked in. Abel and Thomas ran up to Jax immediately.

Abel and Thomas: Daddy Dadddy

Tara: Hey babe, this is a surprise, what are you doing here. (Jax could barley say a word to Tara, as the boys talked commanded all of his attention.

As the boys showed Jax and Chibbs around the house and the new tricks they taught Dyna. Jax couldn't take his eyes off of Tara, and the secrets she was keeping. Jax asked Chibbs to take the boys to the pond to go fishing much to the boy's dismay.

Abel: Daddy can you come with us please

Thomas: Yeah Daddy

Jax: I will be there in a few minutes, Daddy has to talk to mommy for a minute. But hey Uncle Chibbs has never fished before maybe you big boys can teach him.

Abel and Thomas: OKAAAAAAAY

Jax walked back up to the house and in the kitchen, as he sat down, he noticed that the pill bottle he was noticeably missing.

Tara: So wanna tell me what's going on, I love you for coming but I know something has to wrong

Jax: Gemma accidentally killed the wife and daughter of the head of the Chinese. Now Lin is demanding I turn her and Juice over. I am hiding Gemma with Jury in Vegas. Tara, I'm sorry for hiding the things I hide from you, I thought I was protecting you. JT said the only way an old lady makes it in a club is that you tell her everything. I wanted to hide this from you, I didn't want to see your disappointment; but I realize I could die in this fight and I wanted to see you and the boys one last time. Anything you need to tell me (as he slides the envelope from Margaret towards Tara).

Tara: (looks at the envelope) those are copies of the letter from Maureen Ashby, how did you get them.

Jax: Margaret gave them to me, more importantly I noticed a few extra letter in here, where you ever going to tell me Tara, and how about the prenatal pills that was on the counter, was that a secret too. (with tears in his eyes)

Tara: I, I, babe when I wanted to tell you, but when you got out, you wanted to leave and I thought it was finally our chance. Then everything just kinda happened one after the other, when the letter finally came out, I knew Gemma would take the ones out that implicated he. So I gave you the stuff to kill Clay so we could be free, but Opie died and your bond to the club became stronger. I knew, knowing that would make you hate Gemma and I know that the good man shouldn't have to hate your mom or worst kill her. The baby, I honestly just found out not to long ago, I didn't think you would believe me, I just wanted time to breathe and enjoy this life. Jax, I am finding the me that I had lost and it feels good. This me still loves you as much as I did when I was 16, but this me the Doctor and mom I was losing being involved in the club. I am so proud of and the changes you are making with the club, I even got offered a job in Lodi but I cant come back to that chaos.

Jax: Babe, there can't be anymore secrets, we won't make if there are. How far are you

Tara: eight weeks, Jax what are you going to do about the Chinese. You promised, you would never miss anything like this again. You asked me not to divorce you, you asked me to come home. I am giving you everything in me, how much more do you want me to take. Will you be here?

Jax looked at Tara with so much guilt and sorrow in his eyes for everything that had happen to her, to them. Jax and Tara stopped talking when Abel and Thomas ran in. They put the boys to bed, after a round of hide n go seek. Jax walked up and kissed Tara but before he could say anything Bobby called Chibbs, they had Juice. Jax and Chibbs had to go, as they left, Tully sat outside watching.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, this is a short chapter, I wanted to keep some suspense... Hopefully I was successful, as always I am open to suggestions. Angel R gave me a great idea, to add ****** when there is a switch in scenes. I hope this makes it easier to read guys, let me know if this is better or if you need more. Sorry for the wait in between chapters but school, work, and kids call. I hope I can post a new chapter this week._

 **Chapter 7**

Tully called Gemma,

Gemma: it needs to happen tonight, stage a break in, I don't want my grandkids so far away with all that is going on. Make sure you scare her enough that she will run back to charming.

Tully: Sure thing, got the money you sent, did you check on my dogs

Gemma: didn't have the time, with all that is going on, I'm your sister wife has everything under control

Tully: was that joke

Gemma: sure

Tully: I would save the jokes for your club funerals, I hear there is something brewing in the streets.

Unser and Della took a walk as Unser poured his heart out about the mistakes, his fear of loneliness and fear of death from cancer. Della was happy they got a chance to resolve their issues and wanted Unser to move with them, so they could help. Unser accepted and explained he needed to go to charming to tie up things and talk with his doctors. Unser gave Della a kiss before leaving, on the drive back to Charming, he decided to stop and see Tara and the boys. Unser blamed himself for some of the troubles between Tara and Gemma. Unser knew that Tara was right to want to get her kids out of charming and admired her for having the strength and courage for leaving. Unser wanted to apologize to Tara and then to Gemma, and to tell the club he was leaving, he needed to finally find some peace with his own family, in his life before it was too late.

As Jax and Chibbs left this over whelming since of fear came over Tara. Now that Jax knew the truth, would he change his mind about going to war with the Chinese, would he kill Gemma himself or would he give Gemma to the Chinese and focus on her and the kids. Tara walked in Thomas and Abel's room slide down the wall between the two her two boys and their beds with tears in her eyes. She tried to calm her fears as she rubbed her stomach but couldn't. Dyna sensing Tara hurt walked up to her and licked her face. Tara reached out and hugged the dog, for the first time since his death, Tara wished Opie was here to help Jax threw this. She knew this was not a decision she could be a part of. Tara opened her phone, not having the courage to talk to Jax, she texted him. She wrote, please Jax choose me this time, choose us, our family love us. Remember what you said the first time you said I love you or what you said when you propose to me. I have kept my end of the bargain, I have given you all of me, everything I have, don't go to war with the Chinese. You asked me to let you in and I did, truth is the boys and I are fine and I can raise them by myself but I don't want to. Tara close the phone as she and dyna laid quietly on the floor in a make shift bed watching the boys sleep. Tara didn't want to be alone in her room tonight. As Tara, the boys and Dyna slept in the room, Tully started in with his plan, he carefully walked around the home placing foot prints around the home in order to make it look like someone was trying to break in the Chinese to be exact. Tully carefully broke the window next to the front door, unbeknownst to him Dyna heard the noise and nudge Tara to alert her to danger. Tully continued his plan and knocked stuff over by the door, as Tara rose quickly and quietly woke the boys. Tara made Abel, Thomas and Dyna wait in the closet while she checked things out. Tara instructed the boys to call the 911 once she left the room. Tully picked up valuables, while trying to quietly trashing the house and leaving clues that would make the club assume it was the Chinese, the fact that he was high on crank dulled his senses to how loud he was. Tully begin to make his way upstairs as Tara looked for anything she could use as a weapon (she wanted to kick herself for getting rid of the gun she had begun to carry right before she caught Jax with Collette). Tara grad heavy vase she found in the bedroom she had begun to call her own. Tully figure he could scare the shit out of a sleeping Tara real quick, go back to the car and finish the rest of his crank, while calling Gemma for the rest of his money.

Abel called 911, though he could not give the lady over the phone the exact address, the operator was able to get the address by tracing the call. Abel and Thomas sat scared as dyna clawed at the door. The operator tried to calm the boys, and keep them on the phone. Abel and Thomas begin to hear more noise and Thomas begin to cry.

Abel: Shhhhhhh, Tommy, the police is gonna come help us.

Thomas: Where is Mommy, I want Mommy. I want Daddy ( As Abel calmed Thomas, Thomas want for Jax, alerted Abel to call his dad. Abel quietly look for his dad in Tara's contacts.) With that Abel hung up on the operator and called Jax.

Jax having just read Tara's text messages as he and Chibbs was at the store to get gas. Looked down at his phone, not sure of what to say to Tara, but he knew he needed to answer.

Jax: Hey Babe, I'm….

Abel: (Whispering) Daddy, Daddy somebody in the house, me and Tommy scared mommy is gone. I call 911 and the lady said police are coming. Can you come too daddy.

Jax: Abel, Abel, Abel, where are you in the house, where is mommy

Abel: Mommy went to see what's wrong. Me, Tommy and Dyna in the closet.

Jax: I am on my way son, stay where you are and be quiet. Call 911 again

Jax told Chibbs what's going on, as the race back to Tara and the boys. Jax was relieved they hadn't completely left Oregon. Jax and Chibbs did 110 on the road to what seemed like forever.

Tully walked in the room to be met by an unexpected smashed over his head. To Tully surprise Tara was awake and waiting for him. Tully was taken back.

Tully: What the fuck

Tara: get out of my house, what are you doing here (Tara realizing this was the guy that had helped her and the boys at the pet shop).

Tara tried to run as Tully caught her and tripped her. Tully and Tara begin to fight, as Tully realizes Tara has seen him and she unfortunately cannot survive. As Tara begins to scream during the fight, Tully tries to quiet her, gets the upper hand during the struggle and begins to strangle her.

Dyna hearing Tara screams claws until he gets out of the closet runs to Tara's aid.

As Dyna runs, Unser arrives at the house, seeing all the disarray rushes in.

Unser hears Tara's faint scream and runs upstairs. As Unser gets to the room he sees Tully hands around Tara's neck, Dyna bitting Tully arm. Unser shoots Tully, who falls limp onto Tara.

Jax and Chibbs arrive at Nates to hear gun shots and rushes in the house. Jax runs up the stairs to the room to his surprise Unser is there.

Jax, Unser, and Chibbs rush to Tara side as they see massive blood around her and Tully. Pulling Tully off of Tara, as Dyna backs off, Jax pulls Tara into his arms. Tara struggles a little to catch her breath but is ok and stunned to see Jax, Chibbs, and Unser. Tara asks for her boys immediately. The cops arrive as Tara is being checked by Police, Jax tends to the boys, and Unser gives his statement. The boys are shaken, scared and refuse to let Jax leave their side.

Jax: It's okay boys, Mommy is okay, I am here

Abel: why did anybody want to hurt mommy

Thomas: I want to see Mommy

Jax: Okay, but Mommy has to go to the hospital to make sure the baby in her tummy is okay first. Uncle Chibbs is going to stay with you and Dyna while daddy goes to check on mommy.

Abel: No daddy, take us

Thomas: What if another man comes and your not here daddy please

Jax sat with the boys in his lap as the police comb thru the house looking for clues. Chibbs road with Tara to the hospital as Unser packed some things for Tara and the boys, because they were no longer safe. The boys and Dyna finally fell asleep in Jax's arms as the police removed Tully body, Jax loaded the boys and dyna into the car. The anger that inside of Jax was so extreme that Jax needed a minute, Unser walked outside with the bags for the boys and Tara.

Unser: They finally asleep, that's good. What's going on Jax

Jax: Gemma killed Lin's wife and daughter by accident, Juice helped her cover the crime. Now Lin's want's them both. I came up here tonight because I wanted to check on my family, Chinese must have hired white hate to do this. Lin is dead. That guy was Tully the new leader of white hate in Charming and Stockton. Lin is dead

Unser: Jesus Christ, you can't go to war with the Chinese. What if I had not decided too stop by Jax. I was up here visiting Della and my daughter. Look at this Jax, look at us, look at what we all have become this has to stop.

Jax: Maybe if you had'nt help Clay and Gemma cover up JT murder. Maybe we would all be different now.

Unser looked in complete shock as Jax explained Margaret Murphy gave him copies of the letters from Maureen and Gemma didn't have a chance to take out the letters that implicated all involved with JT's death. As Unser attempted to explain, the ringing of a phone interrupted the conversation. Jax and Unser looked down at their phones, it was neither of their phones, so Jax and Unser begin to search the ground for the phone that was ringing. In the bushes Jax found a cell phone with a confederate flag on it, Jax realizing it was Tully phone look down at the ringing phone with Gemma'a name across the screen. In complete shock Jax quietly answer the phone.

Gemma: Hey Tully, is it done yet? Tully Tully


	9. Chapter 9

**So it's been a while, sorry life has a way of getting in the way. With the end of the semester I should be able to up date more often and finish this story. Life has been crazy with work, school and kids. So I wanted to give you something until then, there is a lot in head with this story and as I write sometime it takes twist and turns I didn't expect. As always love your feedback and suggestions. Thinking about adding new characters**

 **Chapter 8**

Jax sat there for a second it total ahhhhh, a part of him could not believe that it was Gemma on the other end of the phone. Jax knew that Gemma was capable of a lot but as to go as far as to try have Tara killed. Jax was reminded of letters he read and Gemma part in JT death and with that he had no delusions that Gemma would do anything to get her way.

 ** _Gemma:_** _"Tully, Tully, what the hell is going on?"_

 ** _Jax:_** _"Sorry mom, Tully is a little dead at the moment, good news Tara and the kids will be just fine. Hang tight Gemma, I'm on my way."_

Jax hung the phone and Gemma knew her time being alive and protected by the MC was over and instant chill ran down her spine. She knew she had to run and now, she knew her son. How much he loved Tara and how family was everything. If there was ever something that Jax would kill her over it was Tara. Gemma instantly remembered the moment when she knew she lost her baby boy to Tara, when they were 16, it was in that moment she realized why she hated Tara, it wasn't about her trying to get Jax to leave when he was 19, or that she lied about being pregnant. It was that Tara replaced her in Jax's heart, she had a part of Jax, her baby boy Gemma could never have.

Jax ran his hands through his hair as he looked at his sleeping boys in the car and his thoughts drifted to Tara (What if Tully had succeeded, what if Tara had died, how would he had survived that). Jax filled Unser in on Gemma, and to Jax's surprise Unser told Jax to do what's best for his family and the club. Unser confessed that his love for Gemma had blocked his better judgement for a long time; but those days was over and he wanted to live the rest of his days in peace with Della.

Jax thoughts begin to drift as Unser was talking. Should I have left with Tara back? What would the club be like if JT had survived? Why didn't I just tell Opie and the guys everything right away, would he and Piney still be alive. Why did Gemma do this? How could she do that to JT, was the club worth it?

Jax never felt so lost than he did in that moment as he sat contemplating, he realized his hypocrisy, and he was no different than her. He put his needs before his family, he chose the club above all else. Now more than ever Jax was determined to change the club, to do what JT couldn't, to be a good man, a father and then a member of a bike club not an outlaw.

Jax called to have guys and prospects from Rogue River come to clean up and watch over Tara and the boys. He wanted to stay but he knew he would have to leave to meet with Lin and take care of his mother and juice. Jax called Chibbs to check in on Tara…

 **At the Hospital**

Chibbs sat by Tara as she waited to be seen, as they sat there Tara hands and legs shake nervously. Chibbs noticing her fear and uneasiness reach out and put his arm around her while he put his hand over hers in an effort to ease her. As Chibbs reached out to Tara she begin to weep heavily.

 ** _CHibbs:_** _"there there darling ya safe now. No need to cry, Jax is going to find out who did this."_

 ** _Tara:_** _"Is this going to be my life, no matter what. I left to be safe, and now look. My whole life has been one big freak show, from my dad to Kohn to this. I just wanted some peace, peace for my boys. I swore if I ever had a family, they would have the peace I didn't growing up. I don't wanna die like my mom and leave my kids."_

 ** _Chibbs:_** _I know you don't darling, you're a good mum. We won't let anything happen again_

 ** _Tara:_** _This wasn't supposed to happen, I left so this wouldn't happen. For the first time I felt normal no stalkers, no kidnappings, no fighting with Gemma._

At that moment the doctor called Tara in to get checked and Chibbs got the call from Jax.

 ** _Jax:_** _How is she and the baby?_

 ** _Chibbs:_** _Jackie Boy, she is shaken up and she just went back to see the Dr._

 ** _Jax:_** _I have rogue river coming to clean up, and to watch over them. So they will be safe, I don't want them coming back until this thing with Lin is over._

 ** _Chibbs:_** _Think Lin was in on this?_

 ** _Jax:_** _No it was my mother, found Tully's cell phone. It ringed and it was Gemma. We gotta get back brother and take care of this. I want my family home and my club safe, I'm tired brother._

 ** _Chibbs:_** _Aye, you might wanna she her before we take off, she was really shaken up._

 **Back at the House**

Tara was checked out by the Doctor and everything was ok, she and her baby was okay. The doctor showed her the baby on the screen and gave an appointment to comeback in a few weeks to hear the baby's heartbeat. With relief Tara left the room and called Jax to let him know the baby was fine. Chibbs brought Tara to the house, where Jax had the guys cleaning up. Jax spoke with Unser, Tara and Chibbs and filled everyone in on Gemma. Jax assured Tara she and the boys would be safe and rogue river would be there until things settle down. Unser agreed to check in on her and the boys, since Della didn't live too far away. With Tara and the boys in her room sleep, Rogue river cleaning up Jax and Chibbs left. Unser was on his way back to charming as well, his conscious started to get the better of him about Gemma, so he called Nero to help.

 **Nero and Unser phone call**

On the phone, Unser explained to Nero what happened and why he needed to get to Gemma before Jax did. Nero explained that he loved Gemma but couldn't get in the way of her and Jax, it had already costed him so much. Nero couldn't understand why Unser was calling, after all Gemma treated him worse than ever. Unser explained he had no misgivings about Gemma but thought she needed to in jail or exiled not given over to Lin or killed. Nero explained he sold his shares of Diousa and was leaving to be with his boy, he had found Wendy in a car crashed with a needle in her arm. She had been in the hospital for a week. He hadn't had a chance to tell Jax with everything going on. He just wanted to be with his son and leave all of this behind after he filled Jax in. He was taking Wendy with him and she had decided to terminate all her rights to Abel. She wasn't good for him and wanted him to have all the things she could give him. She had the papers drawn up and signed. He and Wendy wanted to start over in a new country, they were packed and on the road. He was stopping by diousa to talk to Jax and they headed out. Unser told him he understood and wished him well.

 **At Jury's**

Gemma paced the room back and forth, thinking of what to do. She knew it was a matter of time before Jax showed up or before he called and filled Jury in. So she packed her things, and slipped out the window. She found a car and stole it, not knowing where she should go, she headed back to charming to pick up some things and then to see her dad before she left forever. She wanted to try and see Abel but she knew Jax would have Tara and the boys guarded like a fort. She thought about going to Nero but knew better.

 **At Lin's**

Lin was growing increasingly impatient, though he gave Jax time to produce the people responsible for killing his wife and daughter, he thought he should send a message to ensure the MC would comply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

 **Sorry for the delay guys, so with the holidays I thought I would incorporate them into the story. When watching SOA, that's the one thing I longed for was a little more normalcy in Tara and Jax chaotic lives. We didn't get to see any birthdays, holidays or anything. So here goes, as always reviews, suggestions are wanted. Okay guys as I close out some stories I am thinking about adding new ones so. I kinda want Nero to leave and I kinda want him to stay and to bring in a love interest for him. With the normalcy look for bobby's ex-wife and kids to come in, along with Happy's mom as Jax and Tara find their own normalcy.**

 **AT Lin's**

Lin was growing increasingly impatient, he knew Jax had always been good to his word but as each hour went by all he could think about was his wife and daughter. Lin tried to ease his nerves by calling Jax, but got no answer. Lin told the guys to pay a trip to Samcro to see what was taking so long. As Lin's crew met with Bobby, Tig and the rest of the guys; Bobby and Tig assured them that Jax would deliver and was just out checking on somethings, but Jax would deliver. Lin's guys reported this back to Lin, which only made him more paranoid at the fact that Jax wasn't there. Lin felt Jax was trying to hide something. So, on Lin's orders this guys went to Diosa to deliver a message. They were instructed not to kill all the guys just the manager, something Lin felt would deliver a message, while not causing to much trouble. Lin's guys walked into Diosa

 ** _Collette:_** _Good evening gentlemen, welcome to Diosa. Is this your first time here, what can I interest yo in, we have everyman's desire._

 ** _Lin's Guys_** _: Jax sent us here for rest and fun._

 ** _Collette:_** _Well if Jax sent you, we will make sure to care extra care of you. We aim to please, I am the manager here, so just tell me what you like and I will get it for you. We have all kinds black, white, Asian, latino, young, old, anything._

Once Collette said she was the manager, one of Lin's guys killed her on the spot and left their mark so Jax would know. Some of the other girls heard the shot and walked out to discover Collette dead on the floor, the panicked and called the guys.

 **AT Ice Cream Parlor:**

Jax and Chibbs walked in as Bobby and Tig filled them in on Lin's guys little visit. Jax inturned filled them in on what happened with Tara.

 ** _Jax:_** _Jesus Christ, well let's give him Juice now and get Gemma later. I need this to be done, so I can bring my family home. I just don't feel good about them being so far, Rogue River or not._

 ** _Tig:_** _Yeah, I really don't want to have to find another restaurant to get my Chinese from, that would just be ackward. Beside Venus loves that place_ _ **(all the guys turned around and looked at Tig)**_

 ** _Bobby:_** _Venus probably gets a kick out of the chicken on a stick_

 ** _Tig:_** _Don't be disrespectful, we have fun, we like a lot of the same things_

 ** _Rat:_** _You have the same thing_

 ** _Happy:_** _Please stop_

As the guys walked to the back to talk with Juice and get the full story, each of them was thankful for the comic relief, the past couple of years had been rough and each had their reason for wanting it to end and for the club to get to place of quiet, even if it was SAMCRO quiet it was better than all the pain and suffering the drugs, guns, Pope and Clay brought these last couple of years. The guys listen as Jury tearfully told them what happened the night with Gemma. Juice tearfully disclose all he had done sent that day Roosevelt brought him and told him he knew his dad was black to plead his case. As Juice continued to talk Jax and Tig got phone calls.

Jax's call was Jury telling him that Gemma has skipped out, while Tig's call was from DIosa about Collette. As the Jax and Tig filled the guys in, Jax sent Rat, Montez and Quinn to deal with Diosa and the death of Collette. While Jax, Tig, Bobby, Happy and Chibbs deliver Juice to Lin.

 ** _Jax_** _: (rubbing his hands on his face) We will deal with Lin, you guys deal with Diosa and call Nero and Lyla is in charge for now fill her in. Have Venus help her with things she knows the money part. (Jax wanted to be mad at Lin, but he could bring himself after what happened with Tara he could only imagine how Lin felt._

 ** _Bobby:_** _What are going to do about Gemma_

 ** _Jax:_** _We have to find her, Chibbs call rogue river alert them, I want Tara and my boys protected. Call Unser to and fill him in._

 **At Diosa:**

Nero and Wendy walked in as the girls hung up the phone with Bobby. Nero was shocked and stunned to see Collette lifeless body on the floor. He ordered the girls to keep all the customers in their rooms until they could discreetly call the cops and have Collette body removed. Nero called the detectives that they had on pay roll and Skeeter to get the body. Nero knew Collette deserved more but his instinct was always to protect Jax, because of Gemma and now Wendy. As the detective and Rat, Montez and Quinn arrived the girls filled them on what they thought happened although no one really saw what happened.

Skeeter took the body and they guys filled Lyla in. As Nero and the guys took care of things, Wendy was left alone in the car. Wendy got out the car for some fresh air, when she saw a guy selling drugs to one of the girl's from Diosa on the corner. Wendy approached the girl about Nero's rules about drugs, the girl apologized and begged Wendy not to tell, she stated that what happened to Collette scared her. Wendy told her that Nero and Jax would take care of everything not to worry and to give her the drugs. As the girl walked back in Diosa, Wendy took crank and went around back to use.

 **At Tara's:**

Tara and the boys was trying to find a sense of normalcy again after all that had happened, she fixed breakfast and she looked out the kitchen window to see rogue river standing guard. Abel and Thomas ran into the kitchen wanting to see Jax.

 ** _Thomas:_** _Mommy where is daddy_

 ** _Abel:_** _Yeah mom, where did he go_

 ** _Tara_** _: Guys daddy had to leave but look outside he left those guys out there to protect us until he gets back._ _So, after breakfast what do you guys want to do today._

 ** _Thomas and Abel:_** _Christmas tree mommy,_

In all the confusion Tara forgot all about Christmas, holidays had always seemed to be a blur since her mother passed and with all that the club had been through Christmas was never on the top of the list. But the boys deserved more than that, they deserved to have a proper Christmas for the first time. Tara had always dreamed of a life where she could start holiday traditions and now was a good time as any. With all they had made it through, they deserved this, she wished Jax could be there, and at that moment Tara felt a flutter of her baby moving.

 ** _Tara:_** _Oh my god, yes I'm sorry, I forgot about Christmas. Hey listen I know we really haven't been big on celebrating but that is going to change. We are going to eat breakfast and go get a tree and make ornaments, stockings the whole nine yards. (with that Dyna barked in joy) Christmas is in a couple weeks, mommy has her interview and daddy is making things better. You guys are good, dyna good, mommy is good so let's do this (as she kissed Abel and Thomas)._

 ** _Thomas and Abel_** _: Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

Tara and the boys got dressed and headed went to the store where they brought a Christmas tree, lights, ornaments, stockings and stuff to make homemade ornaments, music and food, with the guys from Rogue river following them the whole time. While at the store Tara saw a couple of yellow and pale green blankets and t-shirts for the baby, she figured these colors were safe to buy. Tara found herself happy and hopeful for the future, she had let the incident fall to the back of her mind. She wanted to be happy to focus on the good things. They returned home, where the guys set up the tree, Tara put on a Christmas CD, they decorated the house and the Christmas tree while singing. They made a stocking for each one of them, Dyna, the new baby and even for Jax, Tara knew the chances of Jax being there on Christmas was slim to none but she was hopeful. As Tara watched the boys but popcorn on a string and dyna sneak and eat them, she settled on the floor and flip through a magazine and saw a old pic of Jennifer Aniston and her bobb and decided that was her next hairstyle. She something new, her hair grown back since she cut it. Tara and the boys finished decorating the house and the tree and the boys went down for a nap, while she called one of the nurse over to help with her hair. She wanted to show Jax all that she and the kids had done so she took pics and sent them.

 **On the Run:**

Gemma knew it was a matter of time before Jax find out she was missing, so she needed a head start. She didn't know where she was going or what kind of life she would have without the club but she knew if Jax found her she would be dead. She managed to steal a car and this guy's wallet, she headed to Oregon, if she was going to disappear, she needed to see her dad and grandkids one last time. She knew Tara and the boys would be heavily protected, but it was worth it.

 **At Lin's:**

Jax and the guys walked into Lin's with Juice.

 ** _Jax:_** _I hear you got impatient and decided to send me a message?_

 ** _Lin:_** _Sorry, it just been a lot_

 ** _Jax:_** _I hear you brother, until recently I didn't understand but now I do. Because of this I won't retaliate about killing my manager at Diousa but now I need something from you. The women that Juice helped kill your family was my mother, now I understand what you must be feeling but she escaped and I need a chance to find her and talk to her before you do anything._

 ** _Lin:_** How do I know you haven't hidden her?

 **Jax:** Because my mother tried to kill my wife, so as you can imagine I know how you feel

 ** _Lin:_** _No, you don't because your wife survived. But I will give you a chance to find her but you must take two of my guys with you. I need assurance that after you have what your talk, you will hand her over. I watch my mother murdered in front of me by a rival gang. I still have dreams about that, so forgive me if I don't trust you_.

 ** _Jax:_** Agreed, and I will be needing a replacement for my manager.

 ** _Lin:_** will do

As Jax left, Lin and his men begin to torture Juice and demanded he tell exactly what happened.

 **At Diosa:**

Jax and the guys pulled up to access the damage. As they pulled up the Jax, Bobby, Chibbs and Tig walked in while Happy walked around back. Jax talked with Nero, as Chibbs spoke with the detectives. Tig was excited to see Venus, who was helping with the damage control. As Happy walked around back, he saw someone hanging out Nero's car, he walked over and discovered it was Wendy with a needle in her arm and an empty crack pack on her lap. Happy picked Wendy up and rushed her in, where Jax, Nero and Lyla was talking. Nero ran over and tried to revive Wendy, while Jax called the ambulance. Jax and Nero rushed Wendy to the hospital while the guys stayed behind to finish the clean-up. Nero anxiously walked the hospital floor, while doctors worked on Wendy. Jax trying to be there for his friend sat in the waiting room with Nero. As Jax waited he looked down at his phone for the first time that day to see messages from Tara. Jax looked at the pics and smiled, he had forgotten all about Christmas with everything going on. Jax took a minute to mule over his life while he waited with his friend for news about his junkie ex-wife. Jax was saddened about all that he was missing with his boys and Tara; for the second time, he was missing her pregnancy and she felt distant. He thought about all his life choices and what he would say to Gemma or Wendy overdosing again. Jax had wanted her out his life, out of Abel's life, but now he realized he didn't wish death on her, just for her to leave their lives and move on.

The doctors came out and asked if Nero and Jax were family and they both stood and said yes. The doctor explained that Wendy had taken a fatal dose of drugs and though they tried they were not able to resuscitate her. Nero stood in disbelief while Jax thanked the doctors for all they had done. As Nero and Jax left, Nero begin to cry.

 ** _Nero:_** _Maino, no offense but everyone your family touches ends up in a body bag. I need to leave before the same happens to me. I just want a chance to be with my boy before it's too late._

 ** _Jax:_** _Yeah, I know. I can't wait for all this to be over so I can bring my family home._

 ** _Nero:_** _You think that is possible, for you to have both_

 ** _Jax:_** _I realized that an outlaw and father can't settle in the same man Nero. I also realized that when my old man started this club, it wasn't about outlaw life, at least not one with killing, gun running and drugs. It was about having something for his friends to have after the war, it was about a brotherhood, a place to call their own, to have their own rules; but family was always a big part of that. Somewhere we got lost and JT died before he could fix it. I am going to fix what he couldn't. Looking back, I wish I had told the club a lot more and maybe Opie and Piney could be here to see. But I also wish Opie could Ellie and Kenny grow up. I going to watch my family grow up and my club make a change for the better Nero. I'm not saying I'm going to get my college degree but I can give my family a life without chaos in a town that I have loved since birth. Gemma's and Clay's plan don't get to dictate my life anymore. I am forging a new path, maybe a path that you and your boy could be a part of._

 ** _Nero:_** _maybe maino maybe. With that Nero got in his car and left. (Jax stayed behind and sat on his bike, he wanted and needed to talk to Tara)._

 **Jax called Tara and told her what happened.**

 ** _Jax:_** _Hey babe, sorry to wake you I just wanted to fill you in on what's happening her._ _(Jax told Tara about Lin, Gemma running away and the deaths of collette and Wendy)_

 ** _Tara:_** _Wow, that's a lot, how are you? We should tell Abel when he is older._

 ** _Jax:_** _Yeah, I'm okay, I didn't call about that. I called because I want you and the boys home, whatever it takes. This business with Lin will be over, the club is getting rebuilt, the ground is breaking on charming heights and we will have steady work. Tara I don't want to come home with you not being there another night, I want to be there with you the boys and watch my baby grow inside you. I want to change our story. I just need to hear you want that, we can get contractor to add on to the house, the club is nearly rebuilt. Please babe._

 ** _Tara:_** _Jax, I love you, you know I do, up here I had a chance to breathe and I have learned that if need be I can do this without you. But I choose not to, I just need you to understand that normal if very different from what we have ever had and I want you to be sure that you can do this._

 ** _Jax:_** _Just come home and we can do Christmas here, I don't care about anything else._

 ** _Tara:_** _what about Gemma?_

 ** _Jax:_** _we are going to find her and give over to Lin_

 ** _Tara:_** _can you live with that._

 ** _Jax:_** _yeah I can_

As Jax and Tara talked on the phone, Gemma stood outside looking at Rogue river guard Nate's home….


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys,

I just wanted to reach out, sorry I have posted in a while but between school, work and family it has been crazy. I finish spring semester at the end of April so I promise to post a new chapter then. Look for a gemma and tara one on one discussion as the talk about Jax, the past, the present and the future. Will Jax kill his mother or will Tara help him forgive. As always send me ideas and comments


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11:**

In Oregon:

As Gemma, Tara, Thomas, Abel and the guys from rogue river sit in the living room, Gemma talks to the boys. Abel and Thomas enjoy talking to Gemma, as they have missed their grandma and have no idea of what's going on. Gemma allowed one of the guys to go in the kitchen to turn off the burnt cookies

Abel: Grandma, do you like our Christmas tree, Mommy helped us decorate

Gemma: Yes baby, I love it

Tara: Gemma, the dog needs to go out

Thomas: you can help us walk him grabma

Abel: please mommy, can grandma help

Gemma: Ahh Grandma doesn't really get along with dogs. Maybe Beetle can take him for us, so we can talk I missed you guys so much.

Abel: Okay grandma

Bettle: Come on Dyna, let's go

Gemma: Hey beetle, take a real long walk and don't get heroic. Why don't you leave all your belongings with me. (Beetle hands Gemma his cell phone and slips her his gun without Thomas or Abel seeing).

Thomas: what's he…hebnic

Tara: I will explain it to you later, why don't you and Abel go get your crayons and draw a picture for Grandma, I'll bet she will love that.

Abel: Okay mommy, but don't forget, we have to make more cookies. The last ones got burnt

Tara: Okay little man

On the road:

Jax continue to speed weaving in and out of traffic, so much that Tig and Chibbs could barely keep up.

Tig finally caught up with Jax and convinced him to stop just for a second.

Tig: Jax, you gotta calm down, rogue river is there. Gemma is not going anywhere.

Chibbs: Jackie, you going no good to them if you kills yourself on the road or the cops stop you.

Jax: I gotta get there, Tara, the kids been through enough. I don't know this Gemma, she tried to have my wife killed now she has a fucking gun. What if she… (Jax begins to shake) I gotta get there, I gotta get there.

Chibbs: We will Jackie Boy, we will

Jax, Chibbs and Tig got back on the road for what seem like the longest 30 minutes of Jax's life. As Beetle got back with Dyna, Jax, Tig and Chibbs pull up. Jax jumps off his bike and immediately punches Beetle in the face.

Jax: Where the hell were you, you were supposed to protect them.

Beetle: we were just outside Jax, Sorry

Jax: Shut up, if Tara dies, you will be next. Tig, Chibbs stay out with him, I need to do this by myself

Tig: No, Jax this is some weird shit even for me, let me talk to her man. Let me try

Jax: (yelling) Talk about what, that is my family in there. My family

Tig: I know, it's mine too, Gemma apart of that, please

Gemma, Tara, they guys from rogue river, Thomas and Abel hear Jax's screaming outside. And before Gemma can say anything the boys go running to open the door. We they get to the door, they are met by Tig and Jax to follow. Gemma is visibly shook by their arrival.

Abel and Thomas: daddy, Daddddda

Tig: Whoa boys

Jax: (Hugs and holds Abel and Thomas for a moment) Hey guys, Beetle and Chibbs need some help with Dyna, can you play while daddy talks with mommy and grandma.

Abel: yes, daddy are you going to stay with us daddy

Thomas: ok daddy

Jax: thanks boys (Jax looks up) Hey why don't the other guys from rogue river come out too. Then mommy, daddy, Gemma and Tiggy can really talk about Christmas and Santa

Abel: Yayyyyyyy okay

With that the guys from rogue river walk out the house, leaving Gemma, Tara, Jax and Tig in the house. Gemma once again puts the gun to Tara's head with the boys being out of sight and make Jax and Tig leave the weapons outside. Jax walks in and looks at Tara as a single tear falls from her eyes.

Tig: This is a nice tree, Tara did you do this, I like it. Some of my best masturbation moments as a child was under the Christmas tree. I gotta tell ya. To much

Everyone look at Tig with a puzzle look

Jax: Gemma, put down the fucking gun

Gemma: Jackson, you know when you were little I couldn't tear you away from me. You wanted to go everywhere with me, rides bikes like John and make me proud. You used to say as long as you are smiling momma, I am happy and then all of sudden you weren't so little anymore. I can see it like it was yesterday.

Jax: So we gonna go down memory lane now. Let Tara go

Tig: Gem, just let her go and we can talk about anything you want.

Gemma: TARA, TARA, TARA, GOD I am so sick of hearing about Tara. Jackson, she lied to you, she left you. ALL OF THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOUR PRECIOUS TARA (Gemma yelling and waving the gun at Tara) should got rid of this bitch years ago. Back when you first met years ago. You are still the same love sick puppy. She doesn't respect and love the club, she hates the club.

Tig: Okay Gem Okay, let's just calm down

Tara: What have I done for the club Gemma, oh I don't save the lives of its members, lied, put things in my name, lost my job, and almost lost my life for the club and because I love Jax. Since I was sixteen I wanted desperately for you to like me, to see what you see in this club. You have been like a mother to me in these past few years and you can't even see that. I am sorry the danger scares me, I am sorry that I don't want my kids to suffer the way you have, the way Jax has, the I have. ( Tara starts to cry and throws up)

Jax runs over to Tara to comfort her and Gemma reposition herself

Gemma: Jackson get back, you are so weak like your father. You know what you and me doc we gonna take a little trip move Jackson

Tig: Gem

Gemma: shut up Tig, your getting just as weak, what happened to the Tig with Clay

Tig: that Tig was wrong and that Tig watched his daughter get burned alive because impulse for a man, who betrayed his club. Gem, this has to end.

Gemma: Your right but if it has too, I'm not going out alone

Jax jumps up and begins to wrestle with Gemma for the gun. Tig pulls Tara out the way and shoots Gemma in the head. With that Gemma drops to the ground and dies. Tara and Jax are shocked and run to embrace. Jax kisses Tara and rubs her belly. Both Jax and Tara are physically shocked and disturbed by Gemma's death.

Jax: Thanks Tig

Tig: Never thought it would come to this but I owned you this much. I am crazy but even I know a son shouldn't have to kill his mother. You two go home, we will clean up.

Tars still in shock and shaking begins to cry, partly because she can't believe hurricane Gemma is over and partly because she just lost the second mother figure in her life. Tara felt both relief and sadness all at the same time. Jax couldn't really process what has just happened, his mother was dead. He was happy his wife was alive and linn problem was solved but this was the same women who gave him a bath, who wiped his nose when he was sick and kissed his bruise when he was little. This was also the same women who played a part in his father's demise, married his best friend and bad decisions had plagued the club for the past five years. Jax wasn't sure how to feel just yet, but he knew he had to get Tara and the kids away from this house.

Chibbs, Tig and the members of rogue river stayed at the house to clean up, dispose of Gemma's body and pack the toys for kids to bring back to Charming. Chibbs called Linn and confirmed Gemma was dead. Linn wanted confirmation, so he sent a guy to Oregon to get confirmation. Meanwhile Jax loaded a very shaken Tara, Abel, Thomas and Dyna in the car and drove back to Charming. Tara and the boys slept the whole ride, Jax checked on Chibbs and Tig who was taking care of everything including getting his bike back home. Tara woke up as the pulled in the drive way, it felt strange being back after what just happened.

Jax carried the boys in one by one, as Tara and dyna walked in.

Jax: Babe, I will get the boys down and settled. Just go lay down

Tara: Are you sure? I can help Jax

Jax: No, I got this

Tara got undressed and took a shower. It still felt strange to be there and a part of her was waiting for Gemma to bust in at any minute. Tara begin to cry a little as she grab one of Jax's shirt and laid in the bed. To her surprise laying in the bed felt so good. Jax came in a short time later after showering. Jax grab Tara and drew her close.

Jax: I promise Babe it will get better, I will be better, no more danger. I love you

Tara: (Looking in his eyes) I believe you, this is the first time you actually left your bike in another state for me teller.

Jax: I would do anything for you, I need you to know that, I am so sorry it took this long.

With that Tara and Jax begin to make love.


	13. Chapter 13

As always comment and thoughts are welcomed. I will probably be ending this story in a few more chapters. Because i want to finish my other story and write a story about jax and tara teenage years. Meanwhile in the next chapter I will be focusing on the guys and their love lives so look for Unser and his wife to come home as his cancer gets worst. Look for Bobby and Margaret ( I know she was married in the show) and more

It felt like an eternity since Jax and Tara had made love. They were both a little nervous, but after all that had happened Jax needed Tara just as much as she needed him. He needed her to guide to the future and she needed his protection.

Jax kissed on her neck, as he slowly lifter his shirt off her body.

Tara opened her legs and let a tear slip out her eye as Jax positioned himself between her legs.

Jax slowly kissed her collar bone moving slowly down to her breast and her stomach.

As Jax reached Tara's stomach, he could feel the swollenness from their baby growing inside of her.

Jax stopped at that moment and laid his head on Tara's swollen abdomen and began to whisper " Daddy is here, I'm not going anywhere, I going to be here for it all. I promise".

Tara placed her hands on Jax's chin and slowly lifted his head and whispered "we are okay, and your going to be here".

Jax slowly climbed back up, so that he and Tara came face to face and passionately begin to kiss her, while inserting his manhood inside of her.

As Jax begin to thrust and kiss Tara passionately, Tara grabbed the backs his head, yearning for more.

Jax thrusted harder and harder as Tara also screamed in pure pleasure, until flipped her over kissing her back and inserting his manhood doggy style. Jax kissed and licked Tara's back while thrusting as Tara buried her head into the pillow. As Jax went harder, Tara's hands spread across the bed grabbing the sheets. Jax drew his hands to interlock with Tara's until they both climaxed and laid down wrap in each other until they fell asleep.

Tara drifted away to sleep, feeling the safest she had felt in a while. As she slept, Jax woke up and left Tara their sleeping to call the guys to make sure everything in Oregon had been taking care of. The plan had changed from disposing Gemma's body to stage it like Gemma had went to Nate's house to commit suicide, allowing Lin to see that she was dead, and giving him and the club a chance to bury her. Gemma was a lot of things, a lot of bad things but she still deserved to be buried. To allow everyone to grieve, to grieve Gemma, to grieve Clay to grieve Juice and the club's history. To begin a new life, the life JT didn't get, the life Opie didn't get, the life Piney wanted for Jax and Opie. It was time to honor them, start a new journey with Tara and his kids. He was going to make a life where Bobby, Chibbs and Tig could be there for their kids and find their own peace. Where happy could check on his mom and be a part of the club.

As Jax talked with Chibbs, he heard Tara begin to scream and rushed in the room. Tara was having a night mare, screaming and crying. Jax shook Tara.

Jax: Babe, Babe, Babe wake up. Your dreaming babe. Tara wake up, Tara wake up

Tara jolts and wakes up. Jax hugs her.

Jax: Babe, what's wrong, is the baby ok. What's wrong

Tara: (finally catches her breathe and jumps up out of Jax's arms and rushes to the bathroom to throw up.)

Jax: Runs to the bathroom behind her. Babe Babe are you okay

Tara: Morning sickness you know, I had a dream that your mom killed me with an ice pick, You killed her and committed suicide and the kids were left with Wendy's.

Jax: (rushed over to a pale Tara) Babe your safe, we are safe, that not going to happen. We are going to have a beautiful life. Gemma's gone, Wendy's gone. I am making this right.

Tara: I know it just felt so real (tears rolling down her face) (Jax holds Tara and give her a kiss)

Tara: AHHH Telller I have spit up breathe, ill

Jax: I know but I missed this with Thomas and Abel. And you know I'm all about the fairy tale babe.

Jax and Tara settled in and enjoyed breakfast and cartoon with the boys. It was great and yet it felt strange, Tara couldn't remember a time where they could just be a family without something happening at the club. Afterwards Jax headed to the club, there was so much to do.

Over the next few months everyone started the healing processes to their new lives. Tara enrolled the boys in the school in Charming she had always wanted Abel to go to. She met with the doctors at her new job in Stockton Hospital, it felt good for her to be back at the hospital. Tara had decided to go part-time with the travel and wanting to be there for the boys. Jax and the guys buried Gemma, Wendy's next to Clay to give everyone closure to start the next phase of their lives.

TM rebuild was done and the clubs house went back to normal with liquor, crow eaters and weed

Christmas came and for the first time there no gun deal or killing, no shit to clean up. For the first time in years there was no mess to clean up. It was a somber moment. Tara the boys and dyna settled into the house and decorated as they had at Nates. Tara was still having nightmares about Gemma. A part of knew because in a way she missed her, Gemma had been a motherly figure these last couple years. Plus the way she took care of the club, Tara didn't think she ever lived up to. How would she cook for all the guys, Gemma was famous for hosting dinners and parties.

Tara knew how to fix a gun shot would but wasn't good with pies. She never really had to be. Her mom had died at eight and with her so did Christmas. The last Christmas she could remember celebrating some what was with Jax when they were teenagers before he started prospecting and even then Gemma was involved. Tara was sitting at the table perplexed, when Jax came in.

Jax: Hey babe

Tara: Hey

Tara: How was your day

Jax: Okay everything starting to come together. Yours

Tara: Okay, I'm really settling into the job.

Jax: Babe what's wrong

Tara: Nothing, just thinking

Jax: what is it, I can see something bothering you.

Tara: It's just I don't know how to be Gemma. I can cook but not a lot of stuff or like her. How am I supposed to her

Jax: BABE, you don't have to be Gemma. Jeez I don't want you to be, I love you for who you are. You don't have to feed the club. They love you for who you are, half those guys there are alive because of you.

Tara: I know, But I never liked the club because of the danger, your mom and clay. Now we all have a chance to be whole and I want to be able to give something.

Jax: you do, you have. I have felt the way you feel ever since I put on the president patch, I wanted to protect the club, honor my father legacy, and avoid the mistakes of Clay. It drove me crazy Tara, I felt lost. I had to realized that I half to forge my own way with this club with JT legacy leading my way and Clay's legacy teaching me better.

Tara: Okay ( smiles ) I could get some people to help cook dinner. I just think we could all use some positive energy right now.

Christmas Day:

Abel and Thomas woke Jax and Tara up early to open their gifts. Dyna ran behind the boys. Tara watched as Jax helped the boys open their gifts with tears in her eyes. This was all she had ever wanted, a family. Jax presented Tara with a charm bracelet with a motorcycle charm, a doctor bag charm, a dog charm for dyna, a heart charm that represented Abel because she had repaired his heart, a car charm for Thomas and a baby bottle for the new baby.

Tara: Jackson, it's beautiful. I love it

Jax: Now you can have us where ever you go, Wife

Tara: Thanks husband ( hugging Jax and giving him a kiss)

Tara: Now your gift, it took a lot of digging but I found one so I thought this could go up in the club.

It was a picture Tara found in the storage of John, Piney, Jax, Opie and Thomas, before Thomas died. Tara had it blown up and framed. Jax had forgot all about this picture, but instantly remembered the day when he saw the picture. A single tear fell down Jax's eye at the realization that he was the only one alive in the picture.

Tara: I figured the club and the office needed some new artwork. I got one more thing for you Teller.

Jax: yeah

Tara: yes (Tara pulled out a fetal heart monitor and allowed Jax and the boys to listen to the baby's heart beat). Jax was amazed, this was the first time he heard a baby's heart beat, he had missed so much with Abel and Thomas.

Abel: mommy what's that

Tara: your little brother or sister's heart beat growing inside mommy's tummy.

Thomas: Is it running mom, it fast mommy

Tara: No a baby heartbeat in the tummy is supposed to be that fast

Abel: did me and tommy heart sound like that

Tara: (stomp at how to answer at first) when you were a baby mommy had the chance to see your heart and it was the best day of her life. (hugging Abel)

After all that Tara laid down for a nap, while Jax and the boys walked Dyna. Jax couldn't remember the last time he had a chance to walk around his own neighborhood. It was crazy what little things in life he had missed.

Abel: Daddy are we gonna leave again

Jax: No, buddy. Your staying here always

Abel: good because I liked it at the other house, but I missed you

Jax: Me to buddy, it was daddy's fault you had to leave, but I promise it wont happen again

Abel: okay daddy

Thomas: Momma hear too.

Jax: Yes momma too.

At the clubhouse everyone got together for dinner. Tara came up with the plan to just order out. Everyone settled down for dinner. Chibbs was able to call Ireland and speak with Kerriane and Fiona. Bobby had the chance to visit his kids and Tig was able to track down his daughter and speak with her for a minute. Happy had taken off to check on his mom and aunt, who were still sick but doing better. Tara brought Chucky a cat to keep him company, when he was not working. Chucky had moved into Unsur trailer in the parking lot, now that Unser had moved back with his daughter and wife.

After Christmas:

At TM, Jax decided to changed the name from Teller Morrow to The SONS in reference to he, Opie and all the other they had lost and hung the picture Tara gave him on the wall. Jacob Hale had come through, Charming Heights was approved and under way, along with a number of other stores coming to Charming. Hale promised the change would be good and Charming would still keep its old charm. Hale and Jax signed the truck agreement to give SAMCRO all city truck maintenance. The SONS would also focus on the custom bike business

Everyone welcome the change, Tigg, Bobby and Chibbs had voiced the last couple of years was hard on everyone and all wanted a change. SAMCRO had even attended the ribbon cutting of Charming Heights, promising the city there would be no more violence. Finally, the time had come where the guys could reach out to their families without fearing the worst.

Jax still met with Marks, Lin, Alvarez and others on the regular to ensure everyone was keeping their ends of the bargain. Jax changed the name of the ice cream shop to Piney's and allowed Chucky to run it with Kenny, Ellie and Parker working there after school.

Bobby settled to working the books at Carcara, while helping Lyla get SAMCRO's new porn business with the help of Venus.

At the SONS, Jax finished the rebuild of JT bike and replace the mugs shots the were burned in the fire, he kept Clay, Juice and Otto's pictures to make sure no one would ever forget the choices of the club had made. They would also give halfsack, filfty Phil, Vlind and Miles pics as well, since they had all died protecting SAMCRO.

Jax often would sit on the roof wishing all of this could have happened while Opie was alive. Jax had come to real to the realization that all the lies with the cartel, the letters and Gemma has almost destroyed the club, his club, JT's club.

At church Jax, Chibbs, Bobby, Tigg, Happy, Rat and the other begin to work on the by-laws of the club, so they could start patching members of all races. It felt good to get the club back to JT's original idea of a biker/hippie commune.

With all the change and getting everything up and running again. Jax hadn't spent much time at home. He begin to feel bad, so he offered to get up get the kids to school and walk the dog, so Tara could get some extra sleep with her baby bump. Dealing with a five and four year old was a lot for her being pregnant and working.

Jax woke up at 6:30am to get the boys up. He gave Tara a kiss on the forehead as she slept. As he walked into Abel's room, he found Abel, Thomas and dyna sound asleep in Abel's bed. He stepped on a toy hitting his foot, holding his scream he fell by the bed hitting dyna's tale, sending the dog running and barking. Jax woke the boys up and ushered them into the bathroom. Thomas half asleep peed on the side of the toilet hitting the corner of Jax's foot. Abel begin to laugh causing his tooth paste to spit out on Jax's hand. Jax finally got the boy's washed and ushered them into the room to get dress, where he made the mistake of putting on the TV. The boys began to watch tv and wrinkled most of the clothes Tara laid out. Finally, Jax got the boys dressed and headed out the door, as Dyna was scratching to get out.

Thomas: Daddy, Im hungry

Jax: Shittt

Abel: me two and you forgot to feed Dyna. Momma feeds him before us so he can go out when we leave.

Jax: Jesus Christ. (Jax let Dyna out to pee and put food and water in her bowl, while grabbing some donuts for the boys to eat.)

Abel: Mommy says we can't eat donuts for breakfast.

Jax: shhhhhhhh mommy doesn't need to know everything

Thomas: no, we can't lie to mommy

Jax: okay, what do you usually eat for breakfast.

Abel: Oatmeal, banana and milk. But we going to be late

Jax: okay would you settled for a banana, one of these granola bars your mom eats and water from school.

Thomas: okay

Jax grabs the breakfast and loaded the boys in the car. He wanted to hurry, he had plans for Tara today. He called out for Dyna, who ran from the side of the house and jump in the car. Jax walked around to get in the car and stepped in Dyna's pooped.

Jax: shittt, Jesus Christ

Abel: laughing, dad we usually leave early and walk to school so we can walk Dyna. Mom don't let him out because he poops anywhere

Thomas: daddy smells.

Jax pulls up the school and it takes 15 minutes to get through car pool lane and up to the door to let Thomas out for his pre-school and Abel for kindergarten. He is met by Abel and Thomas teacher with request for permission slips and cupcakes for next week. Jax finally gets pack home, leaves his shoes outside and walks in the house.

Tara: Hey babe, thanks for letting me sleep in. It felt good, where is dyna

Jax: He's outside peeing or shitting I don't know

Tara: Jax you can't leave out alone he goes anywhere, we will be stepping in shit for days

Jax: Tara, I love more than life itself, I know I volunteered but please don't ever make me get the kids up by myself again or take them to school. What the hell is car pool. I will do anything, find another psycho FBI agent and I will kill him for you. Just please.

Tara: laughing hysterically) Teller, my badass biker can't handle getting his kids to school and walking the dog. Poor poor Teller

Jax: Babe, right now at this moment I realized that you are super women. I don't know how you did it when I was away. Babe please never make me do that again, I will do whatever

Tara: Just get the dog and come on you promised to take me to the doctor today. Gheez Teller, your weak

Jax: Weak for you babe

Tara and Jax sat waiting for Doctor.

Doctor: Good morning Tara and husband

Tara: Hey doc,

Doctor: Are you excited to see your baby today

Tara and Jax: yes

Doctor: lets see, your baby looks good, good weight, there the arms, the head, the spin and lets hear the heart beat. ( Jax and Tara look at one another and hold hands) Would you like to know the sex.

Jax: yes

Tara: what he said

Doctor: it's a healthy baby boy

Tara: (Smiling) great more balls, I in the house full of men

Jax: Awww babe because there can only be one you. Come on let me take my old lady to lunch

Jax took Tara to diner, where they grabbed burgers, fries, and shakes. Then he took her to their favorite park. Jax and Tara ate and laid around

Tara: rubbing her belly while laying on Jax. I never thought we would get here, I have wanted to be here in this moment with you since I was sixteen.

Jax: Yeah, when you left all those years ago, I thought I would never see you again. And when you came back I wanted more than anything to make this right with you. And then there we were back and with the boys and everything kept happening, I felt so far away from you.

Tara: I know. I have never stopped loving you, I just wanted to protect our boys.

Jax: I know, well all that's in the past now and we have our future in our three boys.

Tara: speaking of boys, what are we going to call this one (Tara taking Jax's hand so he can feel the baby move)

Tara and Jax went back and fourth on names before settling on Braden John

Tara: So Abel, Thomas and Braden John Teller. Sounds good Teller

Jax: speaking of Teller, it's time your name reflected officially what you are Mrs. Teller. There's no need for you to go by Knowles anymore. Tara Grace Teller aka old lady

Tara: And don't you ever forget it. Now take me to city hall to get the paperwork to change my name before we get the boys.


	14. Chapter 14

As always please review. I have been rewatching SOA, hence my need to write. For those of you who wanted them to have a girl no worries they will before this story is over. I will have some more Venus and Tara storyline. And I am thinking of bringing in a revival gang down the line to cause trouble. for now I want to give everyone stability for a while to show another side of the club

Nurse: Dr. Teller, Dr. Teller, hello

Tara still hadn't gotten use to hearing Dr. Teller at work. And she was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear her colleague.

Tara: I'm sorry yes what's up

Nurse: Someone is here to see you

Tara: Who

Nurse: Margaret, I think I have seen here at some of the conferences before

Tara: Yeah, she is the head administrator at St. Thomas Hospital

Tara walked and saw a distraught Margaret. She looked as if she had been crying for days.

Tara: Margaret, hey are you okay

Margaret: No, everything is a mess. Work and home, sorry to bother you with this but I don't know what to do.

Tara: Tell me, how can I help.

Margaret: God, where do I start. Dr. Nanmed quit because his wife caught him having an affair with one of the under age candy stripers, who parents discovered she is pregnant with their child. The parents told him, they would press chargers if he marries the girl and move to Arizona. My marriage is a joke

Tara: Oh my god

Margaret: I know your still on probation, but I need you to come back. I have spoke with the Chief of medicine and Senior management and they are willing to take you back providing work under a 1 probationary period. You consult with the chief of medicine weekly and they will even help you get your medical license back permanently.

Tara: I don't know Margaret, I love it here and they gave me a chance when no one else would have. What if I do something they don't like within the year probationary period. Where does that leave me. With most of the Jax and I money tied in the rebuilds with the club, a new baby. I don't know, let me think about it.

Margaret: Okay, (looking disoriented and babbling) did I tell you I found out my husband is addicted to pain killers and spent all of our money Grambling. I am almost bankrupted, I have two kids. All this time I have been telling you to get away from the club, I missed what was right in front of me. My finances are so messed up, I don't know where to start.

Tara: (hugging Margaret) we will figure this out.

Tara took Margaret up to Carcara to the only person she knew could figure out her finances.

Tara: Margaret this is Bobby. Bobby this is Margaret

Bobby: Hey Doc, yeah I remember seeing you around town and in the hospital. What can I do for you doc

Tara: Sorry to bring this to you but she needs help figuring out her finances.

Bobby: Anything for you Doc. Margaret step into my office

Margaret: Thanks Tara, Thanks Mr. Bobby

Tara: I got some errands to run. You okay here Margaret

Bobby: Not to worry darling she is in good hands, I bring her back. Ever been on the back of a bike

Margaret: (looking skeptical) not in a really long time.

Tara thinking about what was happening to Margaret and how grateful she was for her life now, went to a place she hadn't been in years.

Tara: (looking at her mother and father's grave) Mom, I know it's been so long since I have been here to talk to you. I kept telling myself that if I didn't come, I could pretend you were away and would eventually come back for me. It's been hard without you, I finally think I got a wrap on this life thing. I'm a doctor, though I guess you know that. I won't bore you with all the craziness of my life, as I am sure you have been with me every step of the way. I believe you sent me Jax back when I was a teenager and led me back to charming to him. It's been a hard ride, but I can't imagine my life without him. I wish you could have met my boys Abel is so sweet, smart, caring and protective. Thomas is funny, rambunctious, smart, and intuitive. I am so happy right now, I never imagine I could be this happy or have my family whole again. I am so scared something will happen that will take all of this away, I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. Anyway Mom, I love you and miss you so much please watch over me, Jax and my three boys now. And Dad, I forgive you, I never could understand why you changed so much after Mom died, but I get it now and I love you.

 _(Jax who was at the grave yard visiting, saw Tara. I couldn't help but to ease drop, he couldn't remember a time he had ever seen Tara visit her mom's grave.)_

Tara moved the leaves off their tombstones and place flowers down, before she was startled by Jax, who was there visiting Opie, Piney, JT and more recently Thomas.

 _(Jax stood quietly and listen to Tara and realized that all this time, he was really all Tara had. Though he lost the people he loved, he always had the club and his brother. Where she had no one, her drunk dad was never there, and their own relationship had been plagued by pain and heartache mostly because of him, the club or his mother. In that moment Jax felt both guilt and pride, guilt for not understanding the pain his cheating, going to jail, watching people murdered or kidnapped had hurt her. Pride that he had been able to protect her from Kohn and his mother before he lost her)_

Jax: (touching Tara on her shoulder) Hey babe

Tara: (jumping) Hey, you stalking me Teller

Jax: Naw, I always come here to talk to Opie and JT. I just started adding Thomas and Piney in the mix. The picture you gave me, brought up somethings I didn't mean to interrupt you with your mom and dad.

Tara: No I was done

Jax: I think this is the first time I ever seen you here visiting them babe. I heard you, I promise we are okay, nothing going to happen babe. I need you to stop worrying, I need you to believe I can keep the club straight.

Tara: I do, I promise I do. I just look and realize most of our family is here in the grave yard and I just can't help but get scared.

Jax: We are not and that is all that matters now. I know you have earned the right to feel this way but I got this, I got us. ( Jax reaching out for Tara's hand, hugging and kissing her forehead. Before placing his head on hers)

Jax walked Tara to her car and sent her home to get some rest. Jax called Eleda to pick up the boys and taking them to dinner to allow Tara to rest for a while.

At the Club:

Happy, who missed the pleasure of other people's pain had found another old trailer to park at the club house for Tattoos. Business at the Son's was good, there was a constant flow of fleet vehicles for service, regular cars and the custom motorcycle was really picking up. What they lacked and needed was another Juice or computer geek to bring them into the 21st century. They needed websites for the SONS, Carcara, the ice cream shop and Happy's Tattoo trailer. For now Chibbs had been able to get Kerriane to help out over the internet setting things up via the web, but they needed a stable person. TO Cross who had been the president of the Grimm Bastard had been around helping and his son Tiki who recently turn 18 wanted to prospect along with Bobby's oldest; who he recently reconnected with.

Jax called church to talk about the prospect and TO Cross.

Jax: First order of business is new blood. As we changed the new by-laws I say we vote TO Cross in as the first black member. We will set the precedence for the other charters to follow. Follow by allowing his son and Bobby's to prospect. All those in favor

Chibbs: Aye

Tigg: I

Bobby: I

Happy: I

Rat: I

Montez: I

Quinn: I

West: I

Jax: Next order of business is we need a new tech genius, now we are straight, we just need someone to help.

Chibbs: Aye Fiona is not happy with Kerriane grades so she wont be helping anymore

Quinn: My daughter Raelynn can do it, I reach out. She dances at night, so if it gets her off the pole. I can die happy

Tig: Call her

Quinn: make me kill you brother.

Jax: Next, I need you guys help for a wedding. Tara been through a lot brothers and she is having a hard time since all of that with Gemma. So, I want to give her a real wedding, Tig I need you to reach out to Venus for me. I want to her the wedding she should have had.

Tig: I reach out.

Jax: Thanks, Lastly, I want to think you brother for taking this ride with me, I know getting out of guns hasn't been easy nor is changing to legitimate business.

Bobby: No brother, this club need

ed a healing and it feels, I haven't been shot or arrested in the last couple. I didn't join this club to get rich and alimony still kicking my ass, but my boy is prospecting, and I am back to my Elvis. Feels good

Tig: I have also not been shot, though Nate was the one that shot me. Fawney has not been hanging up on me lately

Chibbs: Aye, been able to talk to Kerriane and Fiona. Brother, we are going to make it through to the other side.

Happy: I saw my mom the other day, we are all good brother.

Montez: Charming is shaping up to be better than Nomad.

 **During the next few weeks**

Jax and the guys placed JT's bike back where it belonged and created a case for his manuscript for all to patch members to see. The revenue for the club had begun to pick up and the guys found the legitimate side of things to be easier than they ever expected. Tig himself had begun to wander, why Clay was so fixated on keeping the club in guns. Though Charming going corporate had its disadvantages, but the town officials had been very careful about the things they voted into the town. Most of the expansion had took place on the highway coming in and going out of Charming and several places in Charming had been able to retain the location by declaring they were historical sites. Store giants like Costco and Walmart were not allowed in the town of Charming. The residents had also begun to slowly accept the club again, as most the violence had all but left the town of Charming. Venus had all but taken over the wedding planning for Jax.

Jury and a few of the guys from Indian Hills had come to visit Charming. Jury and his club had gotten into drugs after Clay and the club had made the deal with Galindo. Jury wanted a change, he was getting old and wanted the life he had before Jax and Clay's patch over. The guys showed Jury around and the working of the business.

Jax: Brother it wasn't easy getting out of muling. And your pushing the drugs. I wish I could help but I cant bring that type of heat on my club anymore.

Jury: Your dad would be proud, this is all he ever wanted for you.

Jax: What?

Jury: a life away from the violence that the club we started had become. I was the only one JT trusted in the end.

Jax: You weren't a member then

Jury: No, I was a friend. I knew the life but didn't wear the patch. I was an ear. JT hated what the club had become. What it had done to his family. He couldn't bring himself to leave nor could he bring himself to take it down. He knew what Gemma and Clay was planning. He wrote some kind of book, I never read it but a book he thought would tear the club apart. I glad you did something good with this club and didn't let the poison of it change you into what he feared the most. JT's sacrifice was worth it.

Jax: Sacrifice, what sacrifice. And what are you talking about with Gemma, Gemma and Clay never hooked up until my dad died

Jury: What do you think happened on that highway.

Jax: Clay had his bike sabotaged

Jury: Yeah, but what I could never figure is that panhead was an extension of JT. He would have known the minute he click something was wrong. I think he sacrificed himself to save you and the club. As for Gemma, she and Clay were together way before JT died, he was certain of it. They way Clay loved her, I can't believe she didn't know. She had come to hate your dad and his apathy, he need to change the club. Piney tried to warn your dad about Clay and Gemma being close, but he was so boozed up, Joh didn't want to involve him. John was sure Clay and Gemma were planning to kill him, he didn't want Piney to die to.

 _Jax was in shock at the revelations that had just came spewing out of Jury's mouth. Angry, resentment, love and happiness came flooding to him all at the same time. How could JT be so weak, why didn't he call Gemma and Clay out on their betrayal and get them out. Why had he not left and taken Jax with him. But he and Tara would have never been. JT failure had become his own, if he had known he would have left with Tara along time ago. Calming down Jax realized just how much he was like his father. They shared the same apathy and the club had the same pull on him as it did on JT. Jax realized he was no stronger, there was so many times he could have left. Jax became grateful that everything had landed the way it did, that Tara was strong enough to leave, which gave him the strength to do what he set out to do. His love and hatred for Gemma still burned. How could she betray John like that, why was the club more important that him and his happiness._

Jax gave jury a hugged and went to the highway where JT land down his bike.

Jax: Dad I think I understand you know. I realize that a good outlaw, a good father and a good husband and dad cant settled inside the same man. Gemma and her plans didn't win. The club is something good again. You said "The true outlaw finds the balance between the passion in his heart and the reason in his mind. The solution is always an equal mix of might and right". The club will be what you made it again and my kids will never know the life of chaos that has plagued me. I love you dad now I'm going give my wife the wedding she deserves.

A week later

 **At the park Tara and Jax loved**

Venus was busy getting everything reading. She had gotten the permit for use of the park at night. She busied the prospect with putting down chairs and hanging lanterns and vine flowers from the tree that Tara and Jax had carved their names in before. She placed flowers down the middle of the chairs and created a ring of white roses and lilies for Jax and Tara to stand in. She placed the tables behind the chairs for the reception with white and blue table clothes and place settings. The cake was a two layer white cake laced in pearls.

Jax and the guys arrived in the cuts and long sleeve navy blue shirts and pants. Abel and Thomas dawned dark blue short sets with chucks. They sat in a wagon that was hooked up to dyna to take them down the aisle.

Jax: looks great Venus, Tara going to be surprised

Venus: why thankyou, I still don't understand why this couldn't wait til after the baby. Lord knows no women wants a belly in her wedding pictures. And who is getting our Tara hear, I have her dress waiting.

Jax: Rat, I told him to tell her a dog bit Tig's ass again.

Venus: With Alexander you never know.

Rat stopped Tara as she was about to walk in the house. The doctor's had given her the rest of the day off.

Rat: hey Tara I need you to come with me, a dog bite Tig ass again

Tara: great just what I wanted to do sow up Tig's ass. I have to get the boys.

Rat: No Bobby got them for you

Tara: Okay, let me pee, I have to pee every two seconds these days.

Rat: Thanks for sharing

 _Tara had dropped to sleep on the ride to the park. She woke just as they were pulling into the park._

Tara: Hey, I thought we were going to the club house. Why are we at the park. Jesus don't tell Tig got his ass bite at the park scaring the small children.

Rat: You know him so well

 _Venus came over and knocked on the car door._

Venus: Tara, you remember from the club, when you come give the girls HIV test

Tara: Yes, Venus right

Venus: Yes my pretty little sunsine. Will Jackson sent me to help you

Tara: sow up Tig's ass

Venus: Alexander is fine and so is his cute little butt. I'm afraid we told you a little owe lie to get you here.

 _Jax walked up behind Tara_

Jax: Hey babe

Tara: Hey, ahh what's going on

Jax: I figure now that I'm the king of charming, my queen deserve a wedding do over

Tara: (smiling with surprise) Jax, you serious

Jax: would I lie

Venus: yes well, Jackson skedaddle I have to get you bride ready beside your not suppose to see her before the wedding.

Jax: Venus we are already married, we had sex last night, but I'm going. I'm all about the fairytale.

Venus ushered Tara into the main office, where she presented Tara with an white boho chic white laced dress that came to her ankles. Venus put a loose braid in the front of Tara's long locks that had grown back since she cut it. On her hair Venus wrapped a flower crown. Venues carefully did her make up and presented Tara with white isotone's slippers to wear down the aisle since her feet had been swollen. Between the pee and snack breaks night had fallen by the time Tara got ready.

Tara watched as Jax stood at the end of the aisle. As Ellie walked down as her flower girl. Lyla walked down as her bridesmaid like she had done for her. And Dyna pulled Thomas and Abel down in a wagon. Bobby stood as Jax's best man, as chibbs presided over the wedding with the priest as he had done before. Tig walked Tara down the aisle as Ed Sheeran's thinking out loud played. Tara and Jax's eyes filled with water as she came down the aisle

Priest: we are gathered here to rejoin this man and this women in holy matrimony. Jax has prepared some for Tara for vows.

Jax: When was it we fell in love? When we were sixteen? Maybe when you left at 19 and I felt my heart fall from my chest? Maybe it was the day I saw you were back in Charming. I don't know, 'cause the truth is, I can't picture a time when I wasn't in love with you. I always knew you were the one who could look into my eyes and see my soul. I don't question your commitment to us. And I know and believe with all my heart there's nothing we can't work through. And I accept you as my partner and as my best friend above others. It's a miracle to find the kind of peace and happiness that you've given me. And with that I pledge to be your husband, your life partner and protector.

Tara: ( with tears) I didn't write anything so here goes. I look at you and I see my best friend. Your inner beauty is so strong that I no longer fear being myself. I no longer feel the need to run when something goes wrong. I never thought I'd find someone to love that would love me back unconditionally. I thank God for sending me you and I will never stop loving you.

With that Tara and Jax kissed and the club enjoyed the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry so long guys...As usual comment please

Months go by and Tara splits her time between St. Thomas hospital and her new job in Lodi. She only consults on the really hard cases now that she is due any day. Life is settling slowly. Tara feels some distance between she and Jax. She fears he misses the bullets that club life use to bring him. Jax assures her that he doesn't, but deep down he knows he does a little. When he feels like he lost or missing the old club life two much, he visits the graves of Opie, Piney and Donna to remember what that life did to his friends. He redirects his mind on crafting his mechanic skills and doing things around the house, much to Tara's annoyance.

Tara open the car door and struggled to get out of the car. She could not wait for this baby to get here, between taking care of Abel and Thomas, Dyna needed to be walked and working she was exhausted. All she wanted was to sleep on her stomach, see her feet and vagina again. Tara reached to open the door and just then she heard a noise coming from the other side. She paused in fear, until she thought dyna must be knocking something over. She walked in to find Rat and T.O. working hard putting bunk beds together for Abel's and Thomas new room.

At the Clubhouse:

Margaret wakes up with a major headache and in a daze not really knowing where she is. She can believe she got this drunk. She was celebrating her victory over her finances, with Bobby's help she was able to file for bankruptcy and is slowly getting back on her feet. With her bankruptcy able to keep her house and car. Bobby's son had rigged her cable and electricity, so she didn't have to worry about those bills. She was grateful and had discover that Bobby was smart, kind and great baker. She enjoyed spending time with him and most importantly she could let her hair down with him so to speak.

She and Bobby had sat for hours talking about their lives when they were young, their mistakes, regrets and biker clubs, while taking shots of Jack Daniels. Somewhere during the night, she remembered leaping on the Bobby's lap kissing him. Before she knew it she had lifted up her skirt, ripped off her panties and begun to ride Bobby fiercely. Margaret realized she was in the apartment of the clubhouse, her glasses tilted, missing a shoe with a ripped shirt and skirt and panties. She remembered Bobby ripping her shirt open and licking jack Daniels off her chest.

Margaret was mortified at how she had acted, she looked to her left to find bobby naked next to her holding a empty bottle of jack daniels and muffins all over her floor. She slowly got up off the floor and creeped to the bathroom. Just then Tig burst in the door.

Tig: Bobby Bobby, someone is happy to see me. Hey harry the hippo, your penis is totally erected.

Bobby: (slowly raising his head) Blow me Tig

At that moment, Margaret comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

Tig: Oh heyyyy Margy, who would have guessed the chief and the beast. Ummmm Margy, your glasses are crooked.

Margaret: Thanks

Bobby: GETTTTTT OUTTTTTT…..

Tig: Are you and little bobby there talking to me or Margy.

 _Tig closes the door. Margaret sits on the bed, while holding her head, not making eye contact with Bobby. Bobby pulls himself off the floor and makes it to the bed._

Bobby: Hey you okay, the room still spinning for me. Oh I think I'm gonna throw up

Margaret: I can't believe I let myself get this drunk, I am so sorry for last night. I didn't mean to jump on you.

Bobby: Sorry for what, last night was fun. You relaxed it was nice. I always thought you were too uptight.

Margaret: look at me I have not clothes.

Bobby: give me a second to get it together and ill get you some.

Margaret and Bobby lied down next to each other.

Jax and Chibbs were picking up parts for the Winston/Teller. Jax had an idea to bring in more money, he wanted Charming to a bike weekend in Charming, where the club could showcase custom bikes, while bringing in money for Charming and some new clientale for Diosa. Chucky at Jack's request went to help Tara get the rooms together. Chucky was to do all the heavy lifting with Tara sitting and giving instructions.

The day was extremely hot, Tara was so uncomfortable, she just wanted to cool off and get comfortable. Rat and TO had finished the bunk beds and left to help Jax and the guys with the proposal of Bike Weekend, they had to take the plans to Jacob Hale.

Chucky arrived at Jax and Tara's

Chucky: Hey Tara, I am here, what do you need

Tara: Hey Chucky, can you walk Dyna first

Chucky: I accept that.

While Chucky was gone, Tara slipped down to her bra and panties and walked outside to the kiddie pool Jax had put up for Abel and Thomas.

Tara: (talking to herself, looking at the pool) I know there is a chance I might not get up but if I just cool off for a minute. I can put a chair right here, roll on my knees and get up slow to get out when I'm done. Chucky will be walking Dyna for about 45 minutes, just a quick dip.

It had been weeks since Tara was able to get in the bath tub, she was to big and the tight bath tub was uncomfortable, but the kids pool was cool and roomy. Noone had to know, she had a while before Chucky got back and Jax had agreed to bring kids home. With sunglasses on, and cushion, Tara took her time, laid down in the pool leaning her head against the chair she placed next to it and cooled off. The mixture of the cold water and warm sun felt so good, this was the best she felt in weeks. Hanging her feet on the other side of the pool, Tara drifted off to sleep while rubbing her belly.

Tara was sound asleep in the pool, when Chucky came back to the house. Chucky walked through the house calling her name before finding her sound asleep in the pool. Dyna walked up and begin to lick Tara causing her to jump.

Tara: Oh my God, Dyna stop. How long have I been sleep

Chucky: (turning away, being careful not to look at Jax's old lady) an hour atleast. Should you be in there, I dunno you could have drowned.

Tara: Chucky it's three thousand degrees and I'm 9 years pregnant. I'm fine (just then, Tara felt her water break) Chucky either I peed on myself or my water just broke in this pool.

Chucky: I don't accept that, I'm calling Jax

Tara: hold on Chucky it wasn't a big gush of fluid, so I can make it to the hospital. Don't panic, help me up, so I can change and get my bag. Jax can meet us there

Chucky helped Tara up.

Chucky: Your really heavy, are all pregnant women this heavy. I mean I'm really straining my back.

Tara: Chucky has anyone ever told you not to mention a women's weight, especially a pregnant one. Ever had a girlfriend.

Chucky: I can accept that, I had one but my jerking of my penis, usually make women uncomfortable. (As Tara stood up to her feet and prepared to get out of the pool, a huge gush of fluid came down her leg)

Tara: Jesus Christ

Chucky: (bending down looking between Tara's legs) Aaaaaaa Doc, I think that's the big gush of fluid you were talking about, it was like a waterfall

Tara: Not now, call Jax NOWWWWWW

Chucky: I except that, (calling Jax)

Jax: Hey Chucky everything okay, you finish helping Tara

Chucky: Ummmm no, a water fall just came out of Tara, I don't except that. I think Tara's having the baby, you need to come home.

Tara: Chucky give me the phone…. Jax my water just broke, I'm in my panties and I cant get on Chucky's scooter

Jax: Babe, I'm on my way…

Jax and Chibbs had arrived back at TW and was talking with Happy and Tig at the bar..

Jax: Tara's in labor, I gotta go

Chibbs: Aye Doc, lets go

As the guys were getting ready to go, everyone turned to see Bobby and Margaret walking from the back.

Tig: Hey you's two sex animals… Tara's having the baby, you two got time between anal to come to the hospital.

Jax: sex animals, hey Margaret, your glasses… Tara's at the house I don't even have time to ask… meet you guys at the hospital.

Happy, Chibbs, Rat, Montez, Quinn, TO, West laughing.

Jax: I need somebody to get Abel from school, Thomas is at the hospital nursery.

Margaret: I can do that

Jax: you sure, you look like you had a long night..

Margaret: Yes, (straighting her glasses, while walking embarrassingly by the guys in a big t-shirt)

Back at Jax and Tara's house:

 _Toppled over in pain Tara tries to move out the pool with no luck._

Tara: I can't move, the baby is coming…Chucky, help me out of this pool, I can't have the baby in the pool, it has chlorine in it.

Chucky: I don't accept this

Tara: Listen to me, I need you to be calm or I'm going to kill you. Help me in the house and I need to get some white towels

 _Jax ran every light to get to the house, he wasn't going to miss another one his kids being born._

Jax: Babe I'm here (pushing Chucky out the way and grabbing Tara's hand)

Tara: Bout time Teller, I'm not going to make it to St. Thomas, I need you to deliver this baby. I am going to walk you through it. Chucky call the ambulance, tell them Dr. Knowles is in labor.

Chucky: I can accept that

Jax spread the towels from Chucky on the floor and helped Tara to the floor. Chucky grabb Dyna and moved out the way. Tara, sweating with tears in her eyes, legs shaking, begin to talk Jax through delivering their son.

Tara: Jax your going to slowly guide the baby's head out, while providing support…. CHUCKYYYYYY, where the hell is Chucky….

Jax: Babe he is moving the dog out the way…. Calm down

Tara: Not now Teller, Chucky put the dog out and wash your hands. I need you to hold my hand

Chucky: I don't accept that,

Jax: Chucky get your ass over here right now

With every contraction, Tara bared down and pushed as hard as she can, with Jax coaching her. Just as the ambulance arrived, Tara pushed and the baby came out.

Jax: aww babe you did it, he is here (crying as Tara and his new born son cried)

Tara: is he okay

Jax: yes babe he is perfect.

The emt's walked in and begin to assist Tara and the baby, while Chucky threw up and almost passed out. They asked Jax to cut the cord. The ambulance lifted Tara the baby in the ambulance, while Jax followed. Chucky stayed behind to clean up.

The Ambulance arrived and wheeled Tara and the baby through as Jax followed. With the guys, Margaret, Abel and Thomas waiting. Tara introduced everyone to the newest member of the family

Tara: Guys I liked you to meet Braeden John Teller


End file.
